Chronicles of the Dragon: Clash with the Titans
by AngelicDemonSlayer
Summary: What if every story you've ever heard and some you haven't were actual worlds? What if there sole purpose was for people to learn? Now imagine if demons were sent to these worlds to disrupt them. Heaven would need a special counter measure. Follow the tales of one in particular as visits the world of DC Comics.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Begins...

He stood over the carcass of his latest kill. Blood dripped from his sword, a magnificent sword with a gold hilt in the shape of dragon wings pointing toward the hand and a curved blade like a samurai sword. He wiped the blade on the pitiful cloth the beast was wearing. He flipped the blade around and began to slide the sword into its scabbard positioned horizontal behind his back at his belt, but the scabbard was small. It was a size fit for a dagger not a sword, let alone a curved one, but the sword went in anyway. There was a gold glow around the lip of the scabbard as the sword slid in. When sword was an inch away from being fully in, the hilt changed and became half an inch thick and three inch long points pointing toward the blade, an inch toward the hand, and was two inches away from the blade. When the sword was fully in the scabbard, the points came in and touched the scabbard almost as if they were locking it in. The handle then curved around his waist so it seemed like it disappeared into his gold belt. Then his eyes began to glow a light blue. He was using one of his many powers. This one was called Dragon Vision, this power not only allows him see in different wave-lengths, but it also let him see things that others cannot, and it acted as a computer providing him with information but only what he needs to know, and it was directly linked to his God. He checked his list.  
>"Well, that's the last one. I wonder if they'll send me a new list or send me to a new dimension," he said.<p>

There was a flash and White Dragon found himself in a new location standing on a bridge.  
>"I probably should look around, but I think I'll go incognito," he said. All of a sudden, he began to change. His skinny form became little more muscular. His plain, green t-shirt turned in to a white breast plate, with his trademark dragon symbol covering most of his crest, on it. White gloves appeared on his hands and his tennis shoes became white boots that came up to his calves. His blue jeans turned into light blue tights and his striped armored, light blue tail shrank back into his butt. His short, auburn hair stood up and turned white. Finally a white mask, that has dragon wings, like the ones on his sword, curving back on the side, appeared on his face but only covers his eyes like Robin's mask including the white inside. As he finished his transformation he heard an explosion. "Well, since I'm already in my hero form, I might as well check it out." He hovered an inch off the ground and then took off flying faster than The Flash could run.<p>

Cinderblock knocked down a wall to leave the bank he'd robbed. As the smoke clears, Cinderblock found himself face to face with the Teen Titans.  
>"Drop the bags and surrender," Robin ordered.<br>"Or do we have to get rough," Cyborg finished. Cinderblock let out a roar, pulled out a bomb from one of the bags, and threw it at the Titans. He then dropped the bags and charged at the Titans. Raven lowered her force field and swept away the smoke.  
>"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted. The Titans moved back and scattered as Cinderblock came barreling through. Cyborg sidestepped as Cinderblock passed and hit him hard with a right hook. Way far off in the background, White Dragon landed on a building a few blocks back.<p>

Seeing the fight has already started, White Dragon decides it was better not get involved and landed on a building to watch. With his Dragon Vision, he was able to watch the battle close up without having to be close. His eyes started to glow again so he can watch the fight. He noticed who he was fighting and immediately knew where he was. At this point, the battle was really starting to heat up. Suddenly White Dragon got a message. It's his first target. White Dragon was a demon slayer. When he was given the name of a demon, it was his job to kill it. He checked his list, gasped and stepped back in shock at the one name on his list. It was Raven. He thought back to his life, how enjoyed watching the Teen Titans on T.V. and reading about them in comic books. Tears began to fill his eyes. Raven was always his favorite character. With the exception of her demon blood, she was the perfect girl to him even though she was just a fictional character to him at the time. He often wondered what he would do if he could meet her. Now he could, but he was told to kill her. Then he remembered all that his God has done for him and how his God had never steered him wrong before. He knew what he had to do, but it deeply hurt him to do it. He had to kill Raven.

Cinderblock was more persistent than usual. Plus, he did not seem to want to go down or get tired. Robin was starting to run out of gadgets, Beast Boy was getting tired from all the shape-shifting, and Cyborg's power cell was starting to run low with all the fighting.  
>"Dude, what's with this guy?" Beast Boy asked.<br>"Yeah man. It's like something's controlling him." Cyborg complained.  
>"Even so," Starfire added, "how could he able to keep getting up?"<br>"It doesn't matter how," Robin answered. "One way or another, we're going to take him down." Cinderblock let out another roar and charged. Robin yelled, "Titans, Bring him down!"  
>"With pleasure," Raven replied. She then starting chanting, "Azarth...Metr..." Out of nowhere, White Dragon hit Raven hard with a single right punch sending her straight to the ground with a crash. Everyone including Cinderblock turned and said together and said,<br>"Huh?" White Dragon was standing over Raven, her waist between his feet. All stared even Cinderblock at the new comer. The handle of White Dragon's sword suddenly appeared behind his back. White Dragon reached around not taking his eyes off Raven for a minute. Raven stirred and looked up into the glowing eyes of her attacker. For the moment even though she's not sure why, she was terrified and was unable to move. White Dragon unsheathed the dagger so the blade pointed down. He flipped the blade up and the dagger turned into his sword. Everyone watched too stunned to move. Even Cinderblock watched completely forgetting what he came here to do. White Dragon flipped the blade back down and held it over Raven's heart. No one notice, not even Raven except for Robin, a tear running down White Dragon's cheek. He raised the blade and brought it straight down. All of sudden a voice rang in his head so loud that his brain nearly collapsed, but he did not show it. The voice told him to stop and the blade stopped a centimeter from her body. White Dragon sighed and lifted the blade away from Raven's heart. Raven had been removed from his list. Regaining their composure, the Titans readied themselves to attack, but Raven remains on the ground still in shock at what had just happened. Cinderblock, also remembering what he was doing, grabbed a few bags and began to make his get away. The Titans stood between him and Cinderblock, focusing on him and not Cinderblock. Without a word, White Dragon stepped off Raven, sheathed his sword, hovered for a second, and then took off toward Cinderblock. He went straight through the Titans while still avoiding them. He did not touch them, but the sonic boom that trailed behind him knocked all four of them over. The Titans watched as he sped off toward Cinderblock. White Dragon was passed Cinderblock in a little more than a minute. Once again the sonic boom sent Cinderblock tumbling forward into White Dragon's awaiting fist, sending him flying backwards. White Dragon took off going pass Cinderblock again. Yet again the sonic boom increased Cinderblock's speed into yet another awaiting fist. Cinderblock landed hard and far with a loud crash. Not stopping to see if Cinderblock was ready to give up, White Dragon shot up into the air. From the great height he yelled,  
>"Dragon Meteor!" White Dragon came down faster than he had flown before. The Titans watched in amazement as White Dragon came hurtling down at Cinderblock. Only Raven saw the blue glow around him as he came down. Cinderblock rolled out of way and White Dragon missed his target, but the impact was so great that it sent him flying to White Dragon's right. White Dragon's tail appeared, stretching out and wrapping around Cinderblock's waist. Continuing with the motion, swinging Cinderblock back around behind him as he pulled him back in. As Cinderblock came around to White Dragon's front, he was lifted higher and slammed hard into the pavement as he passed White Dragon. He then lifted Cinderblock up again and slammed him on White Dragon's other side. White Dragon made a quarter turn to left, pulling Cinderblock all the way back around him and launched him. Cinderblock crashed into a building causing smoke and debris to go everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Cinderblock walked out with a smile like nothing had happened. They stared at each other for a minute before Cinderblock fell down unconscious. White Dragon relaxed and let out a long sigh before looking over at the stunned Titans. All five Titans stood there when Raven stood up with mouths hanging open in amazement at what they just saw. White Dragon looked over Raven with a look of regret for what he almost had to do. He looked down ashamed. Without a word he disappeared in a flash. What happened was that he used his own form of teleporting called Orbing. This was where your body broke down into small orbs of light, more specifically spirit orbs, and you moved to a new location. This process was usually slow. White Dragon had a special way of doing it. Not only did he do it fast, but he could also pull the orbs into another plane of existence so that he could get to the new location faster. Plus, he had enough control that he could phase through walls. Now, back to the story.<br>"Yo!" Cyborg shouted. "Who was that?"  
>"What was he?" Beast Boy asked.<br>"From did he come?" That was Starfire's question.  
>"And why was he after Raven?" Robin pondered. Raven's indigo eyes turned red. In an angry voice Raven said,<br>"It doesn't matter who he is or where he came from. I could careless as to why he was here either."  
>"Raven?" Beast Boy said a little concerned.<br>"All I know is, he's a dragon and the next time I see him I'm taking him down." With that, Raven disappeared.  
>"OooooKay," Cyborg said a little confused. "What was that all about?"<br>"We'll have to worry about that later," Robin told him. "First, we have to get Cinderblock to jail before he wakes up." The Titans started of toward Cinderblock, but Beast Boy remained where he was looking at the spot where Raven was standing. Robin called back to him, "Beast Boy, you coming?" Beast Boy sighed and replied,  
>"Yeah, I'm coming." He turned slowly and followed the others.<p>

Atop the tallest building in the city, a lone figure sat on a gargoyle moping.  
>"It is as I feared," White Dragon said. "She hates me." All of a sudden he got another message. "Huh? What's this?" The message says,<p>

"You are to watch over Raven and help out when you are need whether the Titans want it or not. A place will be provided for you to sleep and you will be supplied with money for what food you need and means to win Raven's heart."  
>"Wait! Does this mean?" He said excited. A new message came up saying,<p>

"No, not now or any time soon. You may still be required to kill Raven. It is all up to her and what choices she makes."  
>"Well, looks like I'm going to have a real adventure after all," he said with a laugh. "This should be fun." He laughed even harder. After a minute, he stopped laughing and looked over the city he must now protect, and a smile stretched across his face. A new hero had arrived and his name was...White Dragon.<p>

The End...or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The Mysterious Hero

The room was dark. The sun had already gone down and all the lights were out. The only light was coming from the big monitor screen and the computer. Robin was sitting in the chair with his elbows on the desk, hands together, and his head resting on his hands. He was watching the most recent battles with Raven's mysterious attacker. Cyborg walked in yawning and said,  
>"Yo, man. What are you doing at this hour?" Without taking his eyes off the screens he replied,<p>

"Trying to figure out something about that guy who attacked Raven and how he keeps escaping." Cyborg walked up behind Robin; put his right hand on Robin's chair and the other on the desk as the clip runs. In the clip, the stranger appeared in a flash; pointed his finger at the Titans like a gun and his hand jerked back like he's firing a shot. After every jerk, one of the Titans' restraints would break. After five jerks, he disappeared in a flash just as Raven was lunging at him. Her two eyes were glowing red yet again.  
>"I don't get it. How does he do that?" Cyborg asked.<br>"I still can't tell how he broke those restraints, but I slowed it down and sort of saw how he's escaping." Robin replayed the disappearing in slow motion. "But I'm not sure what I'm looking at." A voice spoke form behind them and said,  
>"It's called Orbing." Cyborg and Robin turned around to see a figure leaning against the counter, arms folded across his armored chest, head down, and his tail twitching at his side. The stranger lifted up his head to look at the pair. Robin and Cyborg immediately recognized the stranger and stood ready to fight. Cyborg brought out his sonic cannon and took aim at the stranger's head, while Robin squatted in the chair with three explosives between his fingers in his right hand, ready to throw. "Chill," he said. "If I wanted a fight," he added pointing at Cyborg, "You would have already over loaded and those explosives," he continued pointing at Robin "would have already gone off in your hand." Neither one lowered their weapons. They remained posed to strike.<br>"How did you get in here?" Robin questioned.  
>"The same way I got in there," White Dragon casually put pointing to the screen.<br>"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked raising his voice.  
>"Relax, man, and could you keep your voice down? Do you want to wake Raven up?"<br>"Answer the question."  
>"Will you chill out, Vic, I just came to talk."<br>"What did you call him?" Robin asked.  
>"I called him Vic. His name is Victor after all, Dick." Not lowering their weapons, Cyborg and Robin looked at each other confused. There was a flash in front of them and then another one behind them. They turned back to see White Dragon was gone, but them turned around to see him sitting on the couch facing them with his feet crossed resting on the coffee table and his hands behind his head. Robin and Cyborg turned around and took aim at him again.<br>"Who do you work for? Why are you here?"  
>"See here's the thing," White Dragon started pulling his feet in, leaning in, and wagging his right pointer finger. White Dragon put his feet down and spread his legs wide. He put his hands together, rested his elbows on his legs, and leaned forward. "When you know a lot, you're not allowed to say much. What I can say is this," he started again leaning back and resting his arms on the back of the couch, "I'm not psychotic. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm..."<br>"Then why did you try to kill Raven?" Robin cut him off in an angry voice. White Dragon, looking a little uneasy, answered,

"Sorry, that's not something I can tell yet." Relaxing he continued, "I'm on your side. I'm trying to protect the city. I'm the city's newest hero." There were a couple more flashes and now White Dragon was sitting cross legged on the table. Robin jumped from the chair, landing in a kneeling position still posed to strike.  
>"Where did you come from?"<br>"Sorry, that's something else I'm not suppose tell. You guys really need to lighten up." There were another couple of flashes and Robin felt White Dragon's tail tap him on his left shoulder. He turned around and almost threw the explosives. White Dragon was sitting cross-legged on the counter holding up his hands in defense. When Robin nearly threw the explosives, he exclaimed,  
>"Whoa, My point exactly!"<br>"Who are you? How do you know us?" White Dragon put his hand on the counter, stretched his feet out behind him, and landed gently on the floor.  
>"Well, as far as who I am, you can call me White Dragon," he answered leaning back on the other counter and folding his arm across his chest. "But as far as how I know who each of you are and your pasts, that's another thing I cannot discuss." Robin and Cyborg finally lowered their weapons and looked at each other then back to White Dragon. Just then Raven walked in to the room investigating all the noise and the strange aura. She looked over and saw White Dragon. Her two eyes immediately turned red, and she fired a blast of energy at him. White Dragon orbed to a new spot just before the blast hits. "I didn't come here to fight. You know?" Not listening, she fired another blast. White Dragon orbed out of the way again. "I'm not your enemy, Raven." Still not listening Raven said,<br>"You're going to die, dragon." Raven let out another blast yet again. Once again White Dragon orbed out of the way.  
>"I think I'll leave before she destroys the tower." Turning toward Robin and Cyborg, he saluted them with two fingers and disappeared in a flash just as the last blast was about to hit him. Raven turned to Victor and Dick and shouted,<br>"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Raven turned around and stormed out before they could answer.  
>"What's her problem?" Robin asked.<br>"I don't know. But should we trust this "White Dragon"? After all he did try to kill Raven."  
>"I don't know, Vic. But he hasn't given us any reason not to since then and I could have sworn I saw a tear go down his cheek when he was about to kill her. He could have of kill her. I mean, no one tried to stop him. He stopped on his own account."<br>"Dick, did you ever think that maybe Raven stopped him?"  
>"No, she was frozen like the rest of us, more so even," he said rubbing his chin.<br>"So is he on our side or just another spy."  
>"Only time will tell." Robin shut off the computer and Cyborg locked down the tower. After doing this, they both turned in and went to bed.<p>

The End...or is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: The Letters of Love

Raven was sitting on the side reading a book while Starfire sat on the couch watching Robin and Beast Boy play video games. Cyborg entered carrying two big bags almost as big him. He then yelled,  
>"Mail call!" He then spoke in a normal voice saying, "Hey, everybody, there're whole lot of mail bags sitting at the front door." All except Raven looked over at Cyborg as he set down the bags showing his name on them. Smiles stretched across their faces, and they rushed out to get their bags. Raven looked up as Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy left the room. She then looked back down at her book. They returned to the living room a few minutes later. Starfire was the first to return with four bags bigger than Cyborg's. Beast Boy entered next carrying two bags smaller than Cyborg's. Robin was the last to come back, and he was carrying three bags bigger than Cyborg's but not as big as Starfire's.<br>"Dude, check out how much fan mail I got!" Beast Boy shouted with much excitement. Gloating Cyborg said,  
>"Not as much as I've got."<br>"Who asked you, Vic?" Beast Boy said flashing him a mean look.  
>"Chill, Gar. Nobody has more fan mail than Kory," Robin put in trying to be the peacemaker.<br>"Agreed," Starfire said with much glee. "I have received much mail of the fans. It will take me many quesfors to read them all."  
>"Right," Beast Boy said a little confused. He then whispered to Cyborg, "What's a quesfor?" Cyborg just shrugged his shoulder. Robin turned toward Raven and asked,<p>

"Hey, Raven. Don't you want to get your fan mail?"  
>"What fan mail?" She asked just lifting her eyes to look at Robin.<br>"There was still a bag out there with your name on it." Raven laid her book down open on her lap and raised her head up to fully look at Robin.  
>"Are you kidding?" She asked sarcastically.<br>"No really. There's still one left, and it had your name on it." Raven closed the book, got up, and walked toward the door. As she reached the door, she turned around and looked at Robin with a serious expression.  
>"Dick."<br>"Yeah, Raven."  
>"If this is a practical joke, I wouldn't be here when I get back." Having said that, Raven turned back around and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed, everyone looked at Robin with a worried look. Robin himself had a concerned expression on his face.<br>"For your sake, I hope there's a bag out there," Cyborg told him.  
>"Yeah, Raven's really scary when she's mad," Beast Boy added.<br>"Agreed, if Raven returns with hands of empty, I will be happy to take you to a place of safety." Starfire said trying to be comforting. Cyborg and Beast Boy both said,

"Huh?"  
>"Thanks, Kory. But I'm positive there was a bag out there," Robin answered trying to sound confident.<br>"I hope so," Cyborg added.

Raven walked toward the front door with her book held close her chest with both hands. There was no bag sitting by the front door. Raven gave a groan, turned around and headed back to the living room. Suddenly she felt a strange aura and heard a familiar voice.  
>"Look outside," the voice told her. With that the aura was gone. Raven turned back around. She approached the door panel slowly, wondering what lies behind that door. Her left hand moved slowly towards the panel while still holding the book close to her chest. She paused still worried that there was nothing behind the door. Biting her lower lip, she touched the panel. The door slid open to reveal what is behind it. Raven looked down and saw...<p>

To Be Continued...

Raven turned back around. She approached the door panel slowly, wondering what lies behind it. Her left hand moved slowly toward the panel while still holding the book close to her chest. She paused still worried that there is nothing behind the door. Biting her lower lip, Raven touched the panel. The door slid open to reveal what was behind it. Raven looked down and saw a small bag two feet tall and a foot in diameter. The bag was over flowing with letters and on the side in big, black, bold letter spelling Raven. A single rose without thorns and a foot long stem laid on top of the bag. Raven gave a gasp of surprise and put her left hand over her mouth. She reached down, picked up the rose, brought it to her nose, and smelled it.

From atop the tower, White Dragon watched the scene and smiles. He has to keep up a force-field to hide his location from Raven. All though he did have to lower it to get Raven to open the door, but it has worth it. Seeing how happy Raven was just made him happy.  
>"It's a shame I couldn't give you that rose in person," he said. A tear streamed down his cheek. He sighed. "Oh well, as long as she's happy."<p>

Pulling the rose away her nose and smiling, she put the rose in her right hand with the book, stuffed the letters down a little, closed the bag and threw it over her shoulder. She turned around and walked back in. The doors closed behind her. Raven decided to go her room instead of back to the living room. Entering her room, Raven set the mail bag next to her bed and placed the book on her desk. She then moved to the vase next to her bed by the window. Giving the rose a sniff, Raven removed the dead flowers from the vase and placed the rose in it. Throwing the flowers away, she put a little water in the vase and gives the rose one last sniff. Moving around the bed, Raven took off her cloak and hung it up. She then took off her belt and laid it on her dresser. Moving to the edge of her bed, she sat down and took off her boots.

From the rooftop, White Dragon laid face down, watching in anticipations. The end of his tail was straight up and wagging back and forth. He couldn't wait for her to read his letters. He just prayed he didn't lug all those sacks for nothing.

Raven bent over and opened the sack sitting next to her on the floor. She pulled a letter out and began to read it. It was junk mail. She threw letter aside and opened the next one. It was junk mail too. Letter after letter was one junk mail after another. A couple letters were from people who saw her as a witch and wrote a lot of negative things. She tore them up. Raven was about to throw the whole bag in the trash, but she decided to read one more. Raven opened the letter expecting more junk mail or another offensive letter, but as she began to read she realized it wasn't junk mail or an offensive letter. It was poetry. She checked the envelope. It was address to her, but there was no name or return address. Raven finished the letter. It was signed Your Special Secret Admirer. Raven pulled another letter out. It was more poetry and once again it was addressed to her but there was no name or return address. It was signed again Your Special Secret Admirer. The rest of the letters were all from her Special Secret Admirer. They were filled with poetry and nice comments of love and compassion. All of them were address to her but none of them had a name or return address. Raven didn't care. The fact that someone cared for her like that was enough. As she finished the last letter, she held the letter close to her heart, smiled and fell back on her bed. When she hit the bed, and she spread her out arms wide. She had never felt so happy. For the first time, she was happy and did not feel an ounce of her father's influence. She could have laid there forever. Her lonely heart never felt so warm. It was almost too good to be true. Then the alarm went off, and Raven was pulled back to reality. Sitting up, she heard Beast Boy call from the hall. Yelling through the door,

"Raven, we got to go!"  
>"Was it all a just dream?" Raven whispered.<p>

To Be Continued...

White Dragon smiled as Raven read his letters. His auburn hair ruffled as the wind blew through his force field as he laid there atop Titan's Tower. It made him even happier as each letter filled Raven with joy and love. The end of his tail wagged even harder so he could sit still. The happier he is the more energy he seems to have. Just as Raven finished his last letter, he got a message that said,  
>"The Hive members Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo are going to rob a bank and you have to keep them busy until the Titans arrive." He let out a sigh and looked back at Raven. He stood up, made a quick change into his hero form, and was gone before the alarm went off.<p>

Beast Boy yelled through the door,

"Raven, we got to go!"  
>"Was it all a just dream?" She whispered. She didn't have time to ponder the question. Raven pulled her boots back on. Using her powers, she brought her belt to her, put it on and then did the same with her cloak. Pulling her hood over her head, she teleported to catch up with her friends, but she couldn't help wondering about that warm feeling she had felt.<p>

When the Titans arrived at the bank, they found someone had already beaten them to the punch. Mammoth continuously tried to hit White Dragon, but he missed every time. He hit everything else: walls, pillars, Jinx. White Dragon dodged, blocked, and jumped around with a smile on his face like he was just toying with them. The Titans stood and watched in amusement. Gizmo was in corner trying to fix his stuff or at least make something he could use. When the Hive arrived, White Dragon was already in the vault waiting for them. The Hive stared at him confused. They had never seen him before. Without a word, he attacked, knocking Mammoth back and then overloading every one of Gizmo's gadgets. Jinx kept throwing hexes at him, but every time he would put up a force-field. The hex would bounce off the force-field and hit her twice as hard as if it would have hit him. Gizmo finished fixing up his jet pack as the Titans arrived and managed to fashion together a mace. When the Titans entered, White Dragon looked over at them, particularly Raven. Raven gave him a mean look, but her eyes didn't turn red. She also didn't start attacking him. The warm feeling was still fresh to her whether it was a dream or not, and not even he could ruin it. White Dragon looked back just as Mammoth tried to attack again. White Dragon orbed out of the way just in time, and Mammoth hit the wall again. White Dragon appeared in front of the Titans and all three Hive members lunged at him. White Dragon gave his two finger salute and disappeared causing the Hive to crash into each other. They looked up to see the Titans standing over them. After fighting White Dragon, the Hive looked up at the Titans with fear in their eyes and gave up without a fight.

Back at the tower, the Titans walked into the living room feeling like they just wasted their time leaving.  
>"Dude that was a total waste of time," Beast Boy complained.<br>"Totally," Cyborg agreed. "I mean WD had them practically gifted wrapped when we got there."  
>"True, but how did get there so fast?" Starfire asked.<br>"More importantly, how did know to be there." Robin pondered. The Titans stood and wondered.  
>"If you'll excuse me, I'll catch you guys later," Raven said excusing herself.<br>"You're not going after him, are you?" Robin asked her.  
>"No. No. I just have something to check into," she answered holding up her hands. With that she left the room. The others looked at each other confused. Raven went back to her room. The junk mail was laying of the floor, and the offensive letters were in pieces. She looked at her bed and there laying in a pile were the letters from her Special Secret Admirer. Raven picked up the last one she read and read it again. The warm feeling came back. Then she noticed something written in the bottom right corner. The writing was so small, all she could make out was the first letter, and it was an A. "Huh? A? What does that mean? Hm."<p>

The End...or is it?


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Impostor Admirer

White Dragon sat on top of one of the pillars of the bridge watching the sunset behind Titans Tower. It was a peace full sunset, even with all the cars below. The wind blew through his auburn hair. He laid back down and tried to think of what to put in his next letter. Over the past couple of weeks, Raven had really fallen in love with her Special Secret Admirer, but she still didn't like White Dragon at all. No matter what he did or what he said Raven always gave him a look of hate with her red glowing eyes. At least she stopped attacking him. She finally accepted him as an ally, but that still didn't mean she liked or trusted him. He let out a long sigh. Just then he got a strange feeling, and it wasn't a good one. It was like something bad was coming. He sat back up.  
>"Man, what was that?" He said voicing his thoughts. Just then he noticed some thing in the water heading toward Titans Tower. "What the?" He activated his Dragon Vision to get a closer look, but his vision wouldn't zoom in. "Hey! What's going on?" He really concentrated and checked his power meter. It said his power was almost at max. "That's weird," he said confused. "My vision should be working. What's going on?" White Dragon tried again. This time it worked. It was a man standing on a transport barge, but it was no one he had ever seen before and he knew all of the Titans' allies and close friends. "Who's that?" He checked his vision again, but it came up blank. It didn't tell him a thing. Usually it would at least give him a name, but it was blank. "Okay. Some thing's wrong with this picture." Making a quick change, he took off towards Titans Tower. He landed on top off the tower just as the stranger reached the island. The stranger was dressed in a black tuxedo, dress shoes, and was cleaned shaved. His greasy, black hair was combed straight back. He strolled up to the door with a dozen red roses in his right hand. He rang the bell. The door slid opened and Cyborg stood in the doorway. At this time, White Dragon's Dragon Vision stopped working again, but his good hearing stilled allowed him to hear the conversation.<br>"Can I help you?" Cyborg asked the stranger.  
>"Yes, I'm here to see if Raven would like to go on date with me. I'm her Special Secret Admirer."<p>

To Be Continued...

"Can I help you?" Cyborg asked the stranger.  
>"Yes, I'm here to see if Raven would like to go on a date with me. I'm her Special Secret Admirer." From atop the roof White Dragon whispered,<br>"What? That's impossible. I'm her Special Secret Admirer!"  
>"Her what?" Cyborg asked obviously not knowing what he was talking about.<br>"Her Special Secret Admirer," the stranger said again. "I've been writing her love letters for some time and I finally got the courage to try and ask her out." White Dragon was getting angrier by the minute.  
>"Okay, but I doubt she'll be ready to go anywhere," Cyborg told the stranger.<br>"That's okay. I can wait."  
>"All right then. Walk this way and don't touch anything."<br>"Fair enough." They walked inside and the doors closed behind them. As the doors shut, White Dragon's good hearing stopped as well. With his Dragon Vision down and his super hearing down as well, the only way to find anything about this impostor was to confront him face-to-face. With that in mind, he calmed himself down and orbed into the living room just as the impostor came in.  
>"Hey, anyone seen Raven?" Cyborg asked everyone.<br>"She's probably in her room," White Dragon answered. Everyone turned to see White Dragon standing in the corner.  
>"Um, when did you get here?" Beast Boy asked him.<br>"A second ago," he answered not taking his eyes off the impostor. Folding his arms across his chest, he walked toward the impostor and stood in front of him. Without taking his eyes off the impostor, he said, "Hey, Star. Could you go tell Raven her Special Secret Admirer is here and I think he wants a date?"  
>"Certainly," Starfire said eagerly leaving the room to go find Raven and give her the message.<br>"So you're Raven's Special Secret Admirer," White Dragon asked the impostor.  
>"You must be White Dragon. Funny, I'd figured you'd be taller." White Dragon was only a few inches shorter than the impostor at a good six foot. White Dragon didn't seem to think the joke was funny. "Yes, I am Raven's Special Secret Admirer, but how did you know? Her other friends seem to be confused as to what's going on."<br>"I have a very good source. But tell me this, how did you know I'm White Dragon?"  
>"Are you kidding? The whole city is a buzz with news of their mysterious new hero."<br>"True, but I don't recall speaking much while I was saving people let alone my name."  
>"Maybe one of the other Titans must have mentioned it or it may be that you're wearing mostly white and you have a dragon on your chest or that you have a dragon tail with white scales," he said pointing to White Dragon's tail that was twitching behind him.<p>

While White Dragon interrogated the impostor; Starfire went to Raven's room to give Raven the message. She came to Raven's room and knocked on the door. Raven cracked the door open to see who it was.  
>"What?" She asked  
>"Friend, a man is here to take you on a date. He says he is your Special Secret Admirer." Raven's eyes went wide.<br>"Ah, Kory, could you meet me in your room in a minute?"  
>"Sure, but..." Raven closed the door before Starfire could finish her sentence. Raven threw off cloak and belt, kicked off her boots and teleported to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Raven removed her leotard and undergarments and stepped into the shower. She took a quick shower, stepped out, quickly dried off her body and blow dried hair. Wrapping herself in a towel, she teleported to Starfire's room. Starfire was sitting on her bed waiting. Seeing Raven appear, Starfire asked,<br>"Friend, why did you want to meet me here?" Noticing Raven was just wearing a towel, she then added, "And why aren't you wearing any clothes?"  
>"He wants to go on a date and I don't have anything nice to wear."<br>"I have just the thing," she said gasping with excitement. Starfire rushed to her closet, threw open the door and pulled out a box. "Since you elected not go to the mall with us, Terra and I picked out an outfit for you for just such an occasion." The thought of Terra hurt Starfire, but she continued to smile as she opened the box. Inside the box was a black top with two inch straps on the side that would show three inches of her stomach, a blue skirt that would be an inch longer than her finger tips, two inch blue open toe high heel shoes, and a black purse with mascara, blush, and clear lip gloss in it.  
>"You picked out an outfit with everything for me?" She asked surprised.<br>"Ah Ha."  
>"I don't know what to say? Thank you."<p>

White Dragon finally finished interrogating the impostor, but he did learn much. The guys were sitting on the couch when the doors opened and Raven and Starfire walked in. All five guys stared at Raven with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Beast Boy and White Dragon started to drool, and White Dragon's tail really started wagging. Starfire gave Robin a mean look. The Impostor got up and went over to Raven.  
>"You look beautiful," he said handing her the roses.<br>"Thanks," she replied taking the roses and smelling them.  
>"Shall we go?"<br>"I'd love to." Raven handed Starfire the flowers and took the impostor's arm. As they left the impostor turned his head around and smiled. Only White Dragon noticed that his eyes were glowing red. He knew something was wrong, and he was going to find out what one way or another.

To Be Continued...

Only White Dragon noticed his eyes were glowing red. He knew something was wrong, and he was going to find out what one way or another. After they left, White Dragon decided to follow them. His hearing kicked back in, but his vision was still not fully operational. While riding on the barge, Raven asked,  
>"So, what's your name anyway?"<br>"My name's Andrew, Andrew Dracen."  
>"Andrew huh? Nice name."<br>"Thanks." They reached the shore and sitting on the pier was a black Corvette. White Dragon was flying high up in the sky.  
>"Nice car," Raven complemented.<br>"Thanks. I just had it clean for this special occasion."  
>"So, where are we going?"<p>

"A very special restaurant, the food is the best in town."  
>"You don't mean?"<br>"Ah Ha."  
>"But that place is so expensive and how did you get a reservation?"<br>"I have connections and nothing is too much for you." Raven blushed, and White Dragon was really getting mad now.  
>"Not only is this guy an impostor," he whispered from high up, "but he's flirting with her too." Andrew and Raven got in the car went to the restaurant. They got a table next to a window. White Dragon stood on a building watching. His tail was madly twitching behind him. Seeing Raven with that impostor just made him madder and madder. As they were finishing their meal, Raven noticed White Dragon sitting on the building watching them. Raven knocked him out. He was so focused on the impostor that Raven caught him off guard.<br>"Isn't there some place quiet we can go to be alone?" Raven asked.  
>"I have just the place." White Dragon came to as they left the restaurant. Raven knew he had been following them, but he couldn't turn back, not now. They stopped by a building that kind of looked like church, but White Dragon could tell there was nothing holy about this place. They went in and White Dragon orbed into the rafters.<br>"Where are we?" Raven asked. A voice from the shadows answered,  
>"You are home." Brother Blood stepped out of the shadows and said, "Welcome to the Church of Blood. We've been waiting for you, daughter of Trigon."<br>"The Church of Blood!" White Dragon whispered. "I've got to get Raven out of here." Andrew disappeared. "Hey! Where'd he..." White Dragon was knocked out, and he fell to the floor below.  
>"Ah, the famous White Dragon," said Brother Blood. "I was so hoping you'd show up. This will make holding Raven much easier. Excellent work, Shadow." Andrew appeared next to Brother Blood with eyes glowing red and said,<p>

"Thank you, Master."

To Be Continued...

"Excellent work, Shadow." Andrew appeared next to Brother Blood with eyes glowing red and said,

"Thank you, Master."

White Dragon awoke to find himself restrained standing up right to some kind of metal board. His feet were together and his arms were bent at 90 degree angles so they pointed up. His whole tail was tightly restrained so he couldn't move or stretch it. He struggled to get free but he couldn't.  
>"It's a shame you woke up," said Brother Blood. "I wanted to see what you really look like." White Dragon looked down to see he was in his normal clothes, but his body hadn't changed yet. White Dragon screamed at him,<br>"Where's Raven, you son of a..."  
>"Calm yourself. She's right next you," he said motioning to his left, "such a pretty flower though." White Dragon looked to the right to see Raven bonded like him only in her undergarments. White Dragon blushed at the sight. Just then Raven woke up as well.<br>"Where am I," she asked groaning. Noticing she was only wearing her undergarments she then asked, "And what happened to my clothes?"  
>"Many of the followers and I wanted to see this," Brother Blood answered. White Dragon and Raven looked behind him to see hundreds of people wearing red robes, and Shadow standing in front without one. All eyes were glowing red. Raven yelled at him,<br>"Let Andrew go. It's me you want."  
>"My dear, he's not Andrew. I'm not sure what his name is, but he is known as Shadow." Raven started to cry.<br>"So you had him write all those letters just to get me here. You'll pay for that." She then chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Nothing happened. "What's going on? What did you do?"  
>"Interesting how an angel's aura cancels out a demon's and vis versa."<br>"What are talking about?"  
>"I know you can't see it, but there is a machine behind you, and it's taking your aura and putting it into his restraints," he said pointing at White Dragon, "and vis versa. Shadow, could you come here?" Shadow walked toward Brother Blood. "I think we've absorbed enough of the dragon's aura. Kill him."<br>"What?" Shadow walked in front of White Dragon, so that he was standing between White Dragon and Brother Blood. A handle appeared at his right side, and he drew it. It was a dagger that looked like White Dragon's, but the hilt was red. Shadow flipped the blade up and it turned into a sword. The hilt of sword was red with dragon wings on the side that were different from White Dragon's. The blade was that of a broad sword with points coming out of side curving slightly up going up the blade and the last two curved so the end looked like a fork. He raised the sword to strike and smiled. White Dragon smiled back. Shadow turned around extending his right hand out, and a blast of red energy came out and hit Brother Blood hard sending him through the crowd into the back wall.  
>"You honestly thought you could control me," Shadow said changing into his own hero form, laying his sword on his left shoulder and looking back over the same one at White Dragon. "Were you worried?"<br>"Nah, I knew it was you when you shimmered into the rafters, but do you think you could ah..."  
>"Oh, sorry." Shimmering is where the body fades into another plane of existence to travel to a new location. The process is usually slow but Shadow does it fast. His hero form was just like White Dragon's, but their was red where there was blue, black where there was white, horns on the sides of the mask instead of wings, a different dragon symbol on his chest, and he did not have his tail out. Shadow turned his right arm toward Raven while still having his back to them and blasted Raven's restraints. Raven fell to her knees, and White Dragon broke his own restraints. White Dragon restored his hero form. He then took off, hit one of the followers, took his robe and was back next to Raven in a little more than a second.<br>"As much as we all want to see this," White Dragon said a little embarrassed, "I think you should put this on." Raven took the robe and then said in an ungrateful tone,  
>"Thanks. Would somebody like to explain what's going on?"<br>"That's what I want to know," Brother Blood shouted. "Shadow, how could you disobey me? How could betray Trigon? Who do you think you are?" He lunged at Shadow.  
>"There isn't a human or demon alive that can control me," said Shadow bring his sword ready to strike. "Besides, my name's not Shadow. It's..." Before he could finish, White Dragon attacked Brother Blood and hit him far back again.<br>"He's my counterpart, Black Dragon." White Dragon told him.  
>"Counterpart? But doesn't that make him evil?" Raven asked confused.<br>"Nah, my body just uses powers that make me seem evil," Black Dragon answered her. "Plus, I'm a badder boy than White Dragon."  
>"True, but why did my vision and hearing stop working?" White Dragon asked him.<br>"The boss wanted your actions to be authentic."  
>"Wait!" He exclaimed pointing up. "He turned it off?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Well that makes sense."<br>"Get them!" Brother Blood angrily shouted.  
>"If you want to leave here in one piece, I wouldn't do that," Black Dragon told the followers. The followers looked at each other then at the three and ran away.<br>"Come back you cowards." Looking at the three, Brother Blood shouted, "Trigon, help me." The ground opened up, and a huge monster rose up. It was one of Trigon's minions. White and Black Dragon both got a message. They smiled and looked at each other.  
>"You want ah," White Dragon asked.<br>"Sure. We haven't gotten to use that move in a long time." Black Dragon told him.  
>"Raven, could you move Brother Blood out of the way? We still need him alive."<br>"Okay." Raven teleported next to Brother Blood. She told Brother Blood, "Don't try anything funny." Raven teleported them way back behind the Dragons. She yelled to the Dragons, "Okay."  
>"Let's do it," Black Dragon said a little excited. White and Black Dragon put their own hands together, pulled them wide apart, and brought them close together. A ball of electrical energy appeared between White Dragon's hands, while there was a ball of shadows between Black Dragon's. They put the balls in their left hand and snapped their fingers. Raven and Brother Blood watched confused as to what the Dragons were doing. The minion knew, but he couldn't get away. The ground had already closed up, and he was too big to go anywhere. All he could do was stand and watch as they prepared the attack that would vanquish him and send him to his personal abyss. When a demon or minion is vanquished, they do not go back to hell or the underworld. They go to a specific part of the abyss. The abyss is filled with completely separate chasms for every demon and minion to go to when they are killed or vanquished. After the Dragons snapped their fingers, a ball of fire appeared in their right hands. White Dragon's fire was white, while Black Dragon's was black. They pulled their arms back slightly and jutted them back out. A ball of energy appeared in each hand. White Dragon's was blue, while Black Dragon's was red. The energy was a sort of spirit energy that only a few very special people like Raven who has a special awareness, unknown to her, and super natural beings like demons, angels, and the dead can normally see, but the Dragons decreased the wave-length so all could see. The balls in each hand began to spin. The Dragons yelled together,<p>

"Ultimate Tri-Con Cannon." The Dragons thrust their arms out, the balls of energy combined, and the three elements twisted together. The two shots came together and became two big streams of black and white energy twisting around each other. The blast hit the demon and vaporized him. The demon absorbed most of the blast, but some of it got past and destroyed just the church above. The Dragons turned around and high fived each other. They looked over to Raven who was staring up in amazement at what they just did. Brother Blood was already gone.  
>"Hey, where's Brother Blood?" White Dragon asked.<br>"Huh?" Raven said coming out of her trance.  
>"Hope he didn't get trapped in the blast or the church."<br>"He didn't," Black Dragon answered.  
>"Cool."<p>

The three walked out of the ruins that were the church. Raven was redressed in her hot outfit.  
>"So where ya been?" White Dragon asked.<br>"I'd been stationed with Inuyasha, before I was sent here a couple of weeks ago." Black Dragon answered.  
>"So how is the dog boy? I haven't seen him in a long time."<br>"Still ill-tempered as ever," Black Dragon told him. They both laughed. Raven interrupted their laughter.  
>"Okay, I have no idea what you two are talking about and you're probably not going to tell me, but I have to know one thing." She walked over and stood in front of Black Dragon. "Were you aware of what you where doing when you wrote those letters?"<br>"I didn't write those letters," Black Dragon told her. "I just used the signature name. My real name's not even Andrew Dracen."  
>"But if you didn't write them, then who did?"<br>"Beats me." Raven looked over at White Dragon.  
>"Hey, don't look at me." He turned to Black Dragon and asked, "So are you going to stick around long?"<br>"Nah, I've got to get back to Inuyasha and the other."  
>"So are you going to come back?"<br>"Don't know, but you know him," he said pointing up. "If you need back up, I'm the first one to be called." There was a flash of light and Black Dragon was gone. The car was gone as well.  
>"So since your date is obviously over," White Dragon started, "I can I give you a lift back to the tower?"<br>"No thanks." She teleported and left White Dragon standing there. Raven appeared back at the tower. The others were watching a movie when she arrived.  
>"So, Raven, how'd the date go?" Robin asked. Raven sighed and answered,<br>"He wasn't the guy I thought he was. Umm, Kory, can I keep the outfit?"  
>"You may indeed," Starfire answered cheerfully.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Hey, Raven. You want to watch the movie with us?" Beast Boy asked her.<br>"Yeah, it's a good adventure movie. You'll love it," Cyborg added.  
>"Maybe later," she told them. "I need to go change." She went her room to change out of her nice outfit. Raven sighed "Well it wasn't that Black Dragon, and it's not any of the others. The hand writing is different from any of the others'. So who is my Special Secret Admirer?" Atop the tower, White Dragon stood and watched with his tail slowly whipping behind him.<br>"I tell you...someday." He whispered. He orbed and was gone.

The End...or is it?


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Intruder from the Beyond

"Where are they coming from?" Cyborg asked giving a punch.  
>"Don't know, but we have to stop them," Robin answered throwing a disk. Beast Boy barreled through as a bull. Changing back, he said,<br>"We've had a new villain every day for the past three weeks."  
>"Some times twice a day," Raven added throwing a lamppost.<br>"But why now?" Starfire asked throwing a few starbolts. Just then White Dragon orbed onto the scene.  
>"Here comes the cavalry," Cyborg said.<br>"Is it just me or is he showing up more than usual?" Beast Boy asked. Breathing heavily, White Dragon sent three lightning bolts, and the fight was over. He stood up straight, smiled, and then fell face first into the ground from sheer exhaustion.

White Dragon laid on the bed in the med lab in Titans Tower. Raven sat in a chair watching him. Robin had told her to take him back to the tower while the others took the new villains to jail. She really started to watch him when he slowly began to change. She was curious as to what he really looked like. Once he finished, there was something about his red hair that caught her interest. She couldn't stop looking at it. Something just made her want to touch it. She reached out her hand and was about to touch it when Robin came through the door. She drew back her hand fast.  
>"How is he?" He asked.<br>"I think he's just tired, but my healing powers don't seem to work on him. In fact when I tried, it almost seemed to hurt him."  
>"That is strange."<br>"Where are the others?"  
>"They're calling for back up. Until this settles down, we're going to need some help, and it doesn't look like he's going to help much." Noticing the person on the bed didn't look like White Dragon, he exclaimed, "Wait. Who is that and where's White Dragon?"<br>"That is White Dragon, the real White Dragon. After I got him here, he started to change into that," she said pointing to the skinny red-head with a tail that was laying on the bed.  
>"So that's the real thing, huh?"<br>"Ah huh," she simply said. Robin turned to leave.  
>"I'm going to get him a mask. He probably would like us to protect his secret."<br>"Are you going to do a search on him?"  
>"Course," he said looking back over his shoulder. While Robin went to get a mask, Raven decided to do her own research. She took a hair from his head and ran a DNA analysis. Robin returned just as the computer was finished with its analysis.<br>"What are you doing?" Robin asked placing the mask over White Dragon's eyes.  
>"I'm trying to figure out what he is."<br>"Didn't you once say he was a dragon?"  
>"Yeah, but no dragon is that powerful. According this he has two completely different strands of DNA, but the computer can't identify either one."<br>"And it shouldn't," White Dragon weakly said. Raven and Robin looked over to see White Dragon sitting up in the bed. He pointed at Raven and said, "It'd be the same with you but the computer could identify half of your DNA."  
>"How long have you been awake?" Robin asked.<br>"I just woke up," he answered yawning.  
>"So what is it?" Raven asked.<br>"Half of it is dragon and the other half is angel," he answered still stretching.  
>"Angel? Wouldn't that mean?"<br>"Yeah, I'm dead or at least I died and was reborn as this. I didn't have to become this. I chose to be this way."  
>"But how?" Robin asked.<br>"Sorry, can't tell." Just then Black Dragon appeared in a flash of light. He was in his normal form, and he looked pretty tried. In his normal form, he looked like a white Cyborg before the accident with a tail that had bones on the outside like armor and blonde hair. The end of his tail had three points with the outside two curving back.  
>"Where am I?" Black Dragon asked turning around.<br>"Hey, you look like something the cat dragged in," White Dragon said mockingly. Black Dragon turned to see White Dragon in the bed.  
>"At least, I'm not as ugly as you." White Dragon got out of the bed and walked over to stand in front of Black Dragon.<br>"Well at least I don't smell like rotten dragon eggs."  
>"I do not."<br>"You're right. Rotten dragon eggs smell better." The two stared at each other for a minute before they both started laughing.  
>"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Robin asked.<br>"So what brings you back here?" Raven questioned.  
>"Not sure yet," Black Dragon answered her.<br>"So who are you exactly?" Robin asked still not sure what was going on.  
>"He calls himself Black Dragon, and White Dragon claims he's his counter part that is still good," Raven answered him. Robin looked at her confused.<br>"Ah, how do you know that?"  
>"He was the one who came to the tower claiming to be my Special Secret Admirer, but he wasn't."<br>"Wait. Who's your Special Secret Admirer?"  
>"Don't know. Just some guy that keeps sending me love letters with no name or return address and signs them Your Special Secret Admirer." Cyborg then came in on Robin's communicator and said,<br>"Robin, the other heroes are starting to arrive."  
>"Thanks. We'll be down in a minute," he told him. The Dragons all of a sudden had serious looks on their faces. White Dragon walked over to the window, opened it, and took a big whiff. His eyes went wide.<br>"Oh no," White Dragon said a little uneasy.  
>"What is it?" Black Dragon asked.<br>"Lucifer is about to send one of his Generals."  
>"No, he can't. We don't have the strength to face one of those right now, even if we work together in our dragon form."<br>"Your what form?" Robin asked.  
>"Never mind. He can't be sending one now. We can't kill one of those."<br>"I know." He thought for a moment and then said, "But I have a plan."  
>"What's going on?" Raven asked.<br>"Raven, please get everyone into the conference room. Robin, can you get Black Dragon a mask?"  
>"Sure," Robin said leaving the room immediately.<br>"What's happening?" Raven asked again.  
>"Something bad. Prepare yourself; this one event will push yours and everyone else's skills to their very limit. This will be the fight of your life and I can only pray that everyone will survive it."<p>

To Be Continued...

"This will be the fight of your life and I can only pray that everyone will survive it."

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the conference room with a few particular villains on video screens around the room. Many of the heroes were arguing, particularly about having the villains here, when the Dragons walked in wearing masks. The heroes continued to argue. Not having the time to waste getting them to be quiet, White Dragon let out the loudest and most terrifying roar ever that made almost everyone in the room wet themselves and those that didn't had either already heard the roar before or their bladders were already empty. Once everyone was quiet, White Dragon began to address the assembly.  
>"Now that I have everyone's attention, we have a very serious issue to discuss. Right now a portal is opening in the bay that will only stay open to let something out and will then close. We cannot stop the opening of the portal nor are the creatures that come out to be captured."<br>"Why should we listen to you? Who are you anyway?" One of the heroes stood up and asked.  
>"I'm the one who knows the most about these creatures and if you want any chance of surviving this, you'll sit down and listen." The hero sat back down a little intimidated. White Dragon then continued,<br>"Now as I was saying, everyone has heard of the devil. Well the real devil, Lucifer, has a special group of demon, his Generals, whose powers are only surpassed by the devil himself."  
>"What's so bad about one demon?" Gizmo asked.<br>"This ONE demon, if we don't stop it, will destroy not only this earth, but every dimension in this vector and then move on to the next and the next one will not be prepared, so we have to stop him now." A different hero then spoke up,  
>"If this demon is so bad, what makes you think we can stop it?"<br>"I'm getting to that if you would let me finish," he said getting mad now. "Now as I was just saying, this demon is very powerful, but I have a plan. As the portal opens, many lesser demons will come through. Do not waste too much energy on them. You'll know the General when you see him. My companion and I will appear on the scene as dragons. DO NOT ATTACK US. We will try our strongest attack. If our attack fails and we are not able to kill it, that is when we will need all of you super-geniuses from both sides. Should we fail, you have to have ready a large, one-way, trans-dimensional gate. It has to be one way and it has to reach other dimensions.  
>"Why do have to send it some where else?" Dr. Light asked. "Wouldn't we be dropping the beast on someone else? Aren't you heroes against that?"<br>"Yeah," said many of the heroes in unison.  
>"I have coordinates," he said writing something down, "to a place that will imprison the beast where he came do no harm and will not be heard from ever again."<br>"So what are these coordinates?" Gear asked.  
>"You will get these coordinates, if and only if we fail. Once the gate is open, the super-strong heroes will push the demon toward the gate. When the demon is near gate, you will back off quickly, and those heroes who have some sort of way of blasting will hit it with everything you've got. Once the demon is through, the gate is to be closed immediately." Just then the alarm sounded. "It has started," he whispered. He then addressed the assembly. "You know what you have to do. Now do it." The heroes rushed out. "Raven," he called to her as she turned to leave.<br>"Yes," she said turning back.  
>"This demon will recognize us and will not want to hold still for our attack," he whispered to her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of paper. "Take this."<br>"What is it?"  
>"A very powerful spell to hold a demon in place and make him unable move. It does not affect the caster, but it will weaken you. We need you to cast the spell so the demon will stay still long enough for us to launch our attack." Raven took the piece of paper and tucked it under her wristband.<br>"Do not use it until I give the signal and don't strain yourself too much. After we launch our attack, we will powerless. We need you to bring us back to the tower and back to the battle if needed. Can I trust you to do this?" Raven looked at her wrist where the spell was hidden, then back to White Dragon.  
>"Why me?"<br>"Because I know you can do it," he said placing his hands on her shoulders.  
>"Okay." Raven turned around and ran after the others.<br>"Now," he said after everyone except Black Dragon had left, "we have to recharge."  
>"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Black Dragon asked.<br>"With our force-fields, of course."

To Be Continued...

"Now," he said once everyone except Black Dragon had left, "we need to recharge."  
>"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Black Dragon asked.<br>"With our force-fields, of course."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Don't you have a force-field that sends any projectile back with twice force as it was sent?"  
>"Yeah," he answered puzzled not sure what White Dragon was getting at.<br>"Well," he said walking to the opposite side of the room, "put it up." Black Dragon put up a shield that was a combination of shadow wave and energy. White Dragon threw a ball of energy at Black Dragon. The ball bounce off of Black Dragon's shield and came back twice as big. White Dragon caught and absorbed the large ball of energy.  
>"What did you just do?"<br>"Took half of what energy I had left and doubled it without taking too much from you. All you have to do is shot me and be ready to absorb the backfire."  
>"Oh," he said finally catching on. The Dragons continued this until they were both tired.<p>

On the battle field, things were starting to heat up.  
>"Where are they coming from?" Flash asked. "There's so many."<br>"Just keep fighting," Superman told him.

"Hey, you got that teleportation circuit up?" Gear asked.  
>"Keep your shirt on, scuzzbreath. I got it," Gizmo told him.<br>"Could you cut the language already?"  
>"I'll talk how I want." Dr. Light then interrupted them.<br>"I don't like either one of you, but I'd like to have a place to rob when it's over," he told them. He then yelled, "So just shut up and get back to work. We don't have a lot of time."

Just then an extremely large demon came through the portal. It was the General. As soon as he was through, the portal closed. The demon looked at the little heroes that stood to oppose him, and he laughed at them. Just then two dragons flew in and landed in what remained of a building. Both had human-like figures, tails, and wings. One had white scales with a blue tint, blue glowing eyes, and White Dragon's tail. The other had shin like black leather covered in bones like armor, long snout filled with razor sharp teeth and two horns in the back curving down and back. Little note for the reader, these two forms were inspired and modeled after Yu-Gi-Oh's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the Black Skull Dragon. The demons saw them and began to tremble, even the General was shaking. The Dragons began to gather energy in their hands. White Dragon's energy was white with a light blue around the edge. Black Dragon's was black with a deep red around the edge. The heroes quickly moved out of the way.  
>"Raven, now!" White Dragon yelled. Not standing too far away, Raven pulled out the piece of paper and began to chant,<br>"Daemon Magntus Immobilitas Nunc!" All of sudden, all of the demons who were trying to move out of the way, including the General, were stopped dead in their tracks. The Dragons yelled in unison,  
>"Ultimate Dragon Cannon!" After they spoke those words, energy came out of their mouths and all of the energy combined into a single beautiful blast. The two blasts combined into a black and white twisting beam. It vaporized every demon in its path before it exploded on the General. Raven looked back to where the dragons were to find the Dragons on their knees in their normal forms except they still had their wings. Raven went over to them and teleported them to the tower. From the tower, they watched the smoke clear. When the smoke cleared, the General was still standing. He was tired and was missing chunks of his body but he lived and would heal.<br>"Get me to the geniuses," White Dragon said barely able to stand.  
>"You're in no shape to go anywhere," Raven protested. With a cold and stern look, he told her,<br>"I don't care what shape I'm in. Just get me to them, now." Raven had never seen this side, and it made her tremble, but she took his shoulder and teleported him anyway.

"Looks like the dragons failed," Dr. Light said. "The heroes are pushing him this way."  
>"Not surprised. Hey, you ready down there?" Gizmo asked.<br>"Just need the coordinates," Gear told him. Just then Raven and White Dragon appeared.  
>"Is it ready?" White Dragon asked.<br>"All set. Just need the coordinates," Gear told him.  
>"Is it one way?"<br>"We made it exactly how said," Gizmo shouted at him.  
>"Good, now get out of the way." He pushed Gear out of the way and input the coordinates. He then put his hand over the screen so no one could see it. "Hit it!" The gate opened just as the heroes got close. "Now!" The strong heroes moved just as the second wave let out their strongest attacks. The beast was knocked through but held on to the edges. "Raven, help them." Raven was still standing there watching and still surprised at White Dragon. She came to from her trance and began to chant,<br>"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The blast knocked the beast clear into the portal.  
>"Shut it down, NOW!" White Dragon barked. They immediately shut it down. "DESTROY IT!" He removed his hand just long enough to jut his tail into the screen.<br>"Why do we have to destroy it?" Gear asked. Gear was not standing too far away, so White Dragon removed his tail from the screen, wrapped it around his throat, and brought him close to his face.  
>"Because we just opened a portal to the Abyss and if any of you or anybody else is dumb enough to try and open it again," he then raised his voice and finished, "you could unleash every demon in their, and we'd have a worst problem than what we just dealt with." He dropped Gear and continued to destroy the machine.<br>"Okay. We'll destroy it. Shheesssshhh." After the gate was completely destroyed, White Dragon really seemed to calm down, and he apologized to Gear. As he began to fly off, Robin placed a tracker on his tail. Before he left, he said the easiest way to get rid of the others were to stab them in the heart. The Titans followed White Dragon as the others went to finish off the rest and wound up back at Titans Tower. The Dragons were sitting on the couch playing a racing game, when they came in.  
>"Hey, guys. Nice Game Station," White Dragon said as the Titans entered the living room. White Dragon was as playful as he was before this whole thing started. It was like the whole thing never happened.<br>"Dude, check out those scores," Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the couch in a minute.  
>"I've got winner," Cyborg said.<br>"Then I'll cream who ever wins," Beast Boy added in.  
>"Dream on. I'll cream both of you once I'm done with him," Black Dragon told them.<br>"That is if you can make it to the finish line first, but I doubt it," White Dragon said mockingly. He then called over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the screen, "Oh and Robin."  
>"Yeah," Robin answered. White Dragon flicked the tracer back with his tail.<br>"Nice try, but next time you might want to try a different spot." The tracker landed at Robin's feet.  
>"I'll remember that," he said picking up the tracker and turning it off. Robin and Starfire joined them while Raven stayed back looking at the piece of paper White Dragon had given her. She thought,<br>"I've seen four sides of him in the last few hours, but which ones the real one, hmm."

The End...or is it?


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Cyberchase

Robin walked passed the guest room. He looked in and saw that the room was spotless. You would never have guessed that two guys had been sleeping in there up till a couple days a go. Robin went in. He still couldn't believe how clean it was considering that the Dragons had both slept in there for about two weeks. Black Dragon always took the bed, and White Dragon happily slept on the floor with just a pillow.  
>"Hey, man," Cyborg said. Robin turned around to see Cyborg standing in the doorway. "What are doing in here?"<br>"Oh hey, Vic. I'm just surprised at how clean it is."  
>"I know what you mean. It wasn't this clean even before the Dragons slept in here."<br>"And they were big slobs while they were here."  
>"WD has been around here for a while now, but we hardly know anything about him."<br>"He never wants to talk about himself or his past. Why?"  
>"Who knows, man? Probably the same reason Raven doesn't tell us much." The alarm then sounded with a loud BRINK, BRINK, BRINK. Raven then spoke in Cyborg's arm.<br>"Cyborg, find Robin. There's trouble at the computer store."  
>"Which one?" Vic asked.<br>"All of them." Robin and Cyborg looked at each other confused.

The Titans arrived on the scene. The villain was new. The Titans had never seen him before.  
>"Who are you?" Robin asked. The stranger turned around and said very proudly,<br>"I am the Master of Electricity and all Electrical Data. The more data I have, the stronger I become. I am...Data Master."  
>"Corny name," Beast Boy said mockingly<br>"What do you know? Well, got to go." Data Master turned toward a computer screen and jumped at it. Figuring out what he was up to, Raven said,  
>"Oh no you don't." She grabbed his leg with a dark energy claw as he entered the screen. Raven was pulled toward the screen. White Dragon appeared next to the Titans and grabbed Raven's leg. The force was so strong that it pulled White Dragon in to. Cyborg grabbed White Dragon's tail and all three were pulled in.<br>"Cyborg! Raven!" Robin screamed.  
>"Where did they go?" Beast Boy asked. Robin rushed over to the computer and began working fast.<br>"They're in cyberspace."  
>"Where are they? How can we get them out?" Starfire asked.<br>"I don't know, Star. They're on their own."

To Be Continued...

With her dark energy, Raven held tight to Data Master's leg to keep him from escaping. White Dragon held tight to Raven's leg while Cyborg held as tight as he could to White Dragon's tail with two hands now.  
>"If I wanted to surf the net, I could have done it at home," Cyborg complained. "Why didn't I stay in bed this morning?"<br>"Yeah well if I wanted somebody to yank on my tail, I could have just gone to a pre-school class," White Dragon yelled back a little annoyed. "They would have had a field day with it."  
>"You guys are a real drag," Data Master said annoyed with all three of them. "Why don't you buzz off?" He blasted Raven's claw which sent her back unconscious. White Dragon caught her in his arms. He wrapped his tail around Cyborg's hands and speed off after Data Master. Cyborg was screaming the whole time. They reached a massive data bank, and it was already cleaned out. White Dragon landed and untied Cyborg's hands.<br>"Whoa," Cyborg exclaimed. "We were only minutes behind him, and he already cleaned out the place and left."  
>"That cannot be good," White Dragon added. Just then Raven began to stir, and White Dragon put her down.<br>"What I missed?" Raven asked a little groggy.  
>"Not much," he simply told her.<br>"You're here?" She asked sarcastically.  
>"You think I'd miss this?" He asked very playfully. "Yeah right. Hey, Cyborg," he said turning toward Cyborg and getting serious, "you think you can lock a site up from in here."<br>"Sure, but it would lock us out," Cyborg told him.  
>"Good. I have an idea." He wrapped his right arm around Raven's waist, his tail around Cyborg's waist, and took off though one of the exits.<br>"Where are we going?"  
>"To catch up with Data Master."<br>"Do have to hold me so tight?" Raven asked.  
>"Would you rather I didn't and then accidentally lose you, and you end up lost in cyberspace. My tail is kind of preoccupied at the moment," he said motioning at Cyborg behind them. "Or I loosen my grip and I end up touching some thing I shouldn't." Raven blushed at the thought and did not say another word about it. They followed Data Master' trail. They got closer with each data bank. Finally, they caught up enough to see Data Master leave as they arrived. "Cyborg, get ready to lock the next one, but wait till we get in before you lock it."<br>"You want to be trapped inside with him," Raven protested.  
>"Exactly. Once we catch him, we can get out of cyberspace."<br>"I'm ready," Cyborg said.  
>"Good." They followed Data Master into another data bank. As they entered, Cyborg said,<br>"Lock." They finished entering and saw Data Master rubbing his forehead. Apparently, he hit his head trying to leave. White Dragon set Cyborg down and let go of Raven. He and Raven remained floating in the air. Data Master turned toward them.  
>"You dare to challenge Data Master." He asked angrily.<br>"Beast Boy was right. That is a corny name," Raven said mockingly.  
>"You'll pay for that." White Dragon pulled out a wallet and asked,<br>"Cash or Charge?"  
>"Charge." Data Master grew into a giant energy monster.<br>"Titans, Go!" Cyborg yelled. Just as he said it, Data Master sent a lightning bolt at them. Cyborg and White Dragon dogged left while Raven dogged right. Data Master set another lightning bolt at Cyborg. He couldn't move in time, and White Dragon wrapped his tail around Cyborg's arm as the blast hit him. Many of Cyborg's circuits exploded, and he fell down unable to move. White Dragon was electrocuted, and he hung limp in the air.  
>"And now for the little girl with the big mouth," Data Master said turning toward Raven. Data Master sent a gigantic bolt at Raven. Raven was frozen with fear. White Dragon appeared in front if her at the last second. They were knocked backwards. They hit the wall behind them and fell to the ground. Raven landed in a sitting position with White Dragon's head laying on her lap face up. He was not moving at all, not even his tail. There was a big broken hole in his breastplate, and the skin underneath was scorched. Raven gasped at the sight. "Fools I am the Master of Electricity, the Master of all Electrically Data. You can't bet me. This is my element."<br>"Funny," White Dragon said sitting up, "mine too." He stood up and began creating a ball of lightning is his hands. "If there's one thing I've learned," he started pulling his hand apart and pushing them back in, "about absorbers," he did it again, "the way to beat 'em," he did it again, "is not to deprive them of what they want," he did it again, "it's giving them more than they can handle," he did it again one final time. White Dragon put his hands over his head to show that he had created a massive lightning ball with all that pulling and compressing. "So why don't you try this on for size?" He threw the ball at Data Master.  
>"I can handle it. I can handle it," Data Master repeated as he absorbed the energy ball and grew. Data Master absorbed the whole ball and was twice as big now. Data Master laughed at White Dragon's futile attempt. White Dragon put his hands on his hips and looked back at Raven who gave him a mean look that said what have you done. He just smiled and looked back at Data Master. He held up his right hand, and a small lightning ball appeared in it.<br>"How about a little dessert?"  
>"Huh?" He asked puzzled. White Dragon threw the energy ball at him. Once he absorbed the small ball, Data Master began to shake. White Dragon looked back at Raven.<br>"Now this should be good." Data Master started to shake violently before he exploded. All four were catapulted back through the way they came and landed at the feet of the other three Titans.  
>"Nice entrance," Beast Boy said sarcastically. Data Master laid on his back. His suit was toasted. Cyborg laid facedown on the ground still unable to move. Raven was on all fours having landed on her stomach, and White Dragon sat up. Raven gave him a puzzled look that said how did you know that would work. Just then he noticed Starfire was staring at his well toned scorched abs and stood up.<br>"Well, it's been fun," White Dragon said fixing his breastplate, "got to go." With that said, he orbed and was gone. Everyone turned toward Data Master.  
>"Guess we should get him to jail," Robin said.<p>

Raven walked into the guest room where White Dragon had stayed. The more she learned about him, the more confused she was. She wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. She looked at the spot where he used to like to lay.  
>"Who are you?"<p>

The End...or is it?


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The Mysterious Cat

Crime had finally slowed down enough that Raven and Starfire could go shopping. To keep from getting mobbed, they wore casual clothes, so they wouldn't stand out. Starfire still stood out a little with her hot top and short shorts. Raven was in jeans and a hooded sweater. When they finished, they decided to walk to the Titan's transport barge. Along the way, a white cat with black stripes like a tiger came out of an alley and sat in their path. It closed its eyes and gave the cutest meow. Starfire ran up, adjusting the bags in her hands onto her elbows, and picked up the cat.  
>"What an adorable kitty," Starfire said. The cat gave another meow. Raven crossed her arms, shifting her own bags to her elbows.<br>"Vic will never let you keep it, Kory." Starfire held the cat close to her and hugged it.  
>"How can anyone turn anything this cute away?" Starfire was starting to crush the cat, so it squirmed and climb up onto her left shoulder. The cat then went around behind her head to her right shoulder and jumped at Raven. Raven caught the cat and it began to rub its head against her and purr. Starfire giggled at the sight. "I think it likes you."<br>"So it would seem." The cat stopped rubbing and laid very comfortably in Raven's arms. Raven smiled and scratched its chin and the cat purred even louder.  
>"She is so very pretty," she said gently petting the cat on the head. Raven held the cat out at arms length and examined it. The cat gave another meow while closing its eyes. Raven turned to Starfire and said,<br>"Ah Kory, It's a boy."  
>"Oops," she said a little embarrassed. "So what are we going to do with him?" Raven pulled the cat back close.<br>"I think I can convince Vic to let me keep him."  
>"You?" Starfire objected.<br>"You already have a pet, remember?"  
>"Oh, right," she said embarrassed. The girls continued on back home.<p>

Cyborg was down on his knees panting. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Raven had scared him into let her keep the cat while still holding the cat. The cat just watched and didn't even flinch.  
>"Okay. Okay," Cyborg said still breathing heavily. "He can stay, but I don't want to have to clean up after it."<br>"Don't worry," Raven told him. "I'll make sure he's good, and I'll go back out and get him a litter box later. Won't I, Tiger?"  
>"Tiger?" Beast Boy questioned. "If you wanted a cat I could have been one for you." He turned into a tiger cub.<br>"You're too smart to be my pet. What am I saying? This cat is probably smarter than you." She turned and left. Only Beast Boy saw the cat look back and give him the raspberry.  
>"Huh?" He then gave an angry Hmmm. He decided to keep that to himself because nobody would believe him.<p>

A few weeks later while everyone else was out, Beast Boy went into the living room to play video games. Tiger was curled up in Beast Boy's favorite spot. He tapped it but it didn't move. Beast Boy could hear it purring so he knew it wasn't dead. In all honesty he didn't like the cat.  
>"Hey, move you stupid cat," Beast Boy said getting mad. Tiger simply lifted his head, looked at Beast Boy, and then laid his head back down. Beast Boy knew Raven would kill him if he hurt Tiger. Tiger would always run up and jump into Raven's awaiting arms when ever she walked into the room. He decided to just move the cat. When he picked him up, the cat back flipped out of his hands. The tip of his tail hit Beast Boy in the nose as he passed. Tiger landed right back on Beast Boy's favorite spot. He laid down and curled back up. Getting even madder, Beast Boy turned into a dog and started barking at Tiger. Tiger didn't move until Beast Boy was finished. Once Beast Boy was finished, Tiger just barely lifted his, gave a weak meow like he wasn't impressed, and laid his head right back down. Beast Boy then turned into a lion and roared at Tiger. Once again Tiger didn't move until Beast boy was done. After Beast Boy finished, Tiger barely lifted his head, extending one paw, gave a weak hiss like he wasn't impressed again, and laid back down. Finally fed up with this game, Beast Boy became a T-rex and let out a massive roar at Tiger. Amazingly Tiger didn't budge. He didn't even flinch. When Beast Boy was done roaring, Tiger got up, stretched, and yawned. He sat up straight, opened his mouth, and a loud roar came out louder than Beast Boy's. Beast Boy changed back and fell on his butt. He had also wet himself. Tiger just turned around, jumped over the couch, trotted out the room. "Raven will never believe me, but that is not a normal cat. He's got to go...and I have an idea."<p>

To Be Continued...

"Raven will never believe me, but that is not a normal cat. He's got to go...and I've got an idea." Beast Boy had already known Tiger wasn't a normal cat. He could have sworn he saw Tiger use the toilet to go to the bathroom, and he washed his paws. He also could have sworn he saw Tiger wolf down an entire large pepperoni pizza by himself. Plus, he saw Tiger cough up a hair ball directly into the trash. He never stayed in the room when Raven was changing. Then there was the time when he gave Beast Boy the raspberry. Plus, he doesn't even flinch when Raven or anyone else does some thing scary. Then there was the whole roar thing. Beast Boy knew he had to prove there was some thing wrong with Tiger. While Raven was out, Beast Boy was going to video tape Tiger doing some thing unusual. Tiger was sitting behind the couch cleaning himself with his tail wrapped around him from the right side. Crouching at the side door, he lets out a black male tomcat that hadn't been fixed. "Let's see what you do now?" He laughed and held up a camera. The tomcat went straight for Tiger baring its teeth and growling. Tiger just opened his eyes, looked at the tomcat, and closed them all while still licking the back of his right paw. The tomcat growled again and Tiger just popped it on the nose with his tail and put it back. The tomcat lunged at Tiger. Tiger stopped licking and jumped at the last second. He pushed the tomcat's head down with his right paw and front flipped landing on the tomcat's butt all in one motion. He jumped off the tomcat's butt and with his back to the tomcat he started licking his left paw. He did it all without opening his eyes. By this time, Cyborg was crouching behind Beast Boy.  
>"What are you doing, Gar?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy would not take his eyes off the action for a minute.<br>"Hey, Vic. Tiger's facing an unfixed tomcat and totally kicking its butt."  
>"You know Raven is going to kick your butt if she finds out, and then she'll kill you if Tiger's hurt."<br>"Fat chance. Raven said she'd be gone all day and the tomcat can't even touch him." Cyborg began to watch as Tiger hopped around while the tomcat attacked and missed every time all without opening his eyes. Cyborg couldn't stop watching the display. The tomcat attacked again and Tiger jumped straight up and landed on the tomcat's head with all four paws. Tiger did a front flip, twisted, and landed facing the tomcat finally opening his eyes. His right paws were ahead of his left ones and his tail was slowly whipping back and forth, but he did not show his teeth or make a noise. The tomcat got up, growled again, and lunged at Tiger again. Tiger made a small jump to the left and kicked the tomcat in the head with his hind leg as it passed. The tomcat went sprawling and fell on its back. Tiger made a small hop turning toward the tomcat and putting his left paws out in front now. The tomcat got up, shook its head, turned back to face Tiger again, and growled. Tiger narrowed his eyes. The tomcat came at Tiger again. Tiger jumped to the side at last second and turned to keep facing the tomcat. Tiger jumped backwards and watched the tomcat carefully. The tomcat charged at Tiger. At the last second, Tiger jumped up high. Putting his back paws together, he came straight down on the tomcat's head. With his front paws side by side, He crouched down and front flipped, twisting to face the tomcat with the couch on his left and his left paws out in front. He did it all in one fluid motion. The tomcat slowly got up and turned toward Tiger. It was not done yet. The tomcat gave a weak growl and came at Tiger once more. Tiger jumped way to the left turning to face the tomcat with his right paws out front. Tiger immediately lunged at the tomcat finally baring his teeth and growling like a panther. Tiger put his front paws down side by side together before he reached the tomcat. Tiger swung his back legs around his right side turning them over on their side so his right paw was on top and kicked the tomcat hard in the side. The tomcat was sent sprawling. It slowly got up and ran back to its carrier having had enough. Cyborg and Beast Boy watched as the tomcat ran back into its carrier, reach back out with a paw, and closed the door. "I don't care if Raven believes it. That was the coolest fight ever," he said still crouching. From behind them they then heard Raven say,  
>"What fight?" Cyborg and Beast Boy slowly turned their heads and looked up. Raven was standing over them with her arms crossed. Her face was hidden under her cloak but the guys could see her eyes glowing white.<br>"Hey, Raven," Cyborg said a little timid. "How long you been there?"  
>"Long enough to see Tiger drop kick another cat."<br>"Um, it was all Gar's idea," he said a little scared.  
>"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Beast Boy started in a timid voice, "so I kind of sicced an unfixed male tomcat on Tiger to prove he wasn't a normal cat." He smiled big trying to hide his fear.<br>"If there's one scratch on him," she said calmly and then screamed, "I'LL HAVE YOU FIXED!" Raven walked passed them, and Beast Boy was very nervous even though he just watched Tiger kick the other cat's butt, and the other cat couldn't even touch him. Raven walked over to Tiger who oddly enough didn't run to her. She held her arms out for him to jump into. Tiger was looking down. He looked up at Raven, looked back down, closed his eyes and jumped into Raven's arms. Tiger looked like he was going to cry. "Ah, did that mean old cat hurt you?" She said babyishly. Raven kissed him on the forehead. Tiger opened his eyes and looked up at her with a sad face. He climbed up onto her left shoulder and walked around the back of her head to her right. Tiger jumped onto the back of the couch and walked along the top around to the back. He jumped down and trotted toward the door with his head down the whole time. When he reached the steps, his body started to become very small orbs of light that drifted up and through the ceiling. The others watched in disbelief. By the time he reached the door, he was all orbs and drifting through the ceiling. Cyborg jumped out once all the orbs were gone and shouted,  
>"Dude that is the coolest cat ever! Not only can he fight, but he can orb too."<br>"He can do what?" Beast Boy asked confused.  
>"It's how White Dragon teleports," he said excited.<br>"What did you say?" Raven asked finally turning away from the door.  
>"Robin slowed down the footage of when White Dragon disappears and that's what he does. We didn't know what it was called, but White Dragon showed up and told us."<br>"Wait. That's what he was doing here that one night?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"I knew that was not a normal cat. No cat that can eat a whole large pepperoni pizza can be normal," Beast Boy said.  
>"He ate a whole large pepperoni pizza?" Cyborg asked confused.<br>"That was no cat," Raven said. She walked out of the room looking a little gloomy. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other confused.

Raven sat on her bed holding a pillow. Tiger had only been gone a few hours, but she already missed him. She looked over at the basket he used to sleep in. She thought to herself,  
>"I know he wasn't a real cat, but he made me happy. I know who he really was, but that doesn't mean I didn't like cuddling with him like that." There was a knock at her door. She got up and opened it. There was no one there. Looking down she saw a green cat sitting in front of her door. "Thanks, Gar, but I can't trust up to stay that way all night." She closed the door, and there was a knock at it a few minutes later. Beast Boy stood there as a human with his hands behind his back.<br>"Um, I kind of found this in my room," he said pulling a plush white cat with tiger stripes out from behind his back, "and I thought you would want it." Raven took the plush toy and hugged it tight.  
>"Thanks, Garfield. Good night," she said with a tear in her eye.<br>"Good night." Raven closed the door and went to bed still hugging the plush toy.

White Dragon laid on the couch in his own apartment.  
>"Why did Garfield have to sic a tomcat on me?" He sighed.<p>

The End...or is it?


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: The Christmas Surprise

Two figures stood in a dark office. The first one sat in a large behind the desk. The second stood in front of the desk.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this?" The first figure asked. "She was a very powerful metahuman."<br>"I'm sure," the second figure simply said.  
>"Well, we'll need a sample of her DNA." The second figure pulled out a small box, set it on the desk, and slid it to the first figure. The first figure opened the box and pulled out a piece of rock.<br>"Will that be enough?"  
>"Yes, that will be enough, but how do you plan to get the rest here?"<br>"I don't," he said and threw a file on the desk with a picture of a blonde girl on it. "We'll use her." The first figure placed the rock back in the box and picked up the file.  
>"Why her?" He asked while looking through the file.<br>"Her personality is a lot like the original; only this one will be good."  
>"What makes you so sure she'll do it, let alone be better than the original?" The first figure asked putting the file down.<br>"I have my sources."  
>"What about her memories?" The second figure pulled out a CD.<br>"This should cover all her memories," the second figure said placing the CD on the desk. "Just lace them next to her other memories."  
>"Won't that let her still remember who she was?"<br>"Exactly. If she thinks she's the original, it will just create a problem down the road. If she knows she's a fake that's better than the original, we shouldn't have a problem with her at least."  
>"What if the original comes back?"<br>"The odds of that are very low, and if it does happen, the others must choose, but it will be deciding between a good one and a bad one."  
>"What about her powers?" The second figure pulled out another CD and placed it on the desk.<br>"This should have all info you need."  
>"You came quite prepared."<br>"Old habit. I need her trained and ready by Christmas."  
>"That's kind of far way, isn't it?"<br>"I want to make sure she's up to speed and I don't want you to rush too much. You make more mistakes when you rush than when you pace yourself. Will she be ready?"  
>"I'm sure we can do it in time. What about the money?"<br>"You'll get your money when I see results, but don't worry. You'll get your money."  
>"Some how I trust you." The two figures shook hands, and the second one left. The first turned on the intercom and talked into it. "Sarah, tell the scientist and researcher to drop any projects they're doing. I have a special one I need them on right away."<br>"Yes, sir," Sarah answered from the intercom.

In a lab somewhere, the first figure stood in front of a large tube with a blonde girl nude inside. The second figure walked up behind him with another figure.  
>"Nice to see you again," the first figure greeted. "Who is your friend?"<br>"My friend here has the same powers as her," the second figure answered holding up a hand toward the third figure. The third figure looked up at the tube and then ran to it.  
>"Is that?" The third figure asked. The second figure walked up and put his and on the third figures shoulder.<br>"No, it isn't. Your sister was rotten to the core." He then looked up at the girl. "She will be good and have all of your sister's memories."  
>"Will she be the same?"<br>"No...she'll be better."  
>"If you gentlemen are finished, please step into the chairs," the first figure said motioning toward a couple of chairs, "so we can finish the process." The second and third figure stepped into the chairs, and they were strapped in. The chairs were more like dentist chairs and were reclined back. Wires were placed on their temples, and the machine was started. It whined as it powered up. Bubbles started forming in the tube with the girl. Electricity was all around the pair and they looked like they were in pain.<br>"There bodies can't take much more," said one of the scientists.  
>"We need just a little more," said another scientist.<br>"Keep...going," the second figure said in pain.  
>"Don't...stop," the third figure added also in pain.<br>"That's it. We're done," the second scientist said after a few more minutes.  
>"Shut it down and get those two out of there," the first figure ordered. The machine was shut off, and the two figures slowly got out of their chairs moaning. The second figure's hair had changed slightly. All eyes turned as the tube with the girl was drained, and the glass was slid up. The girl fell to her knees with a moan. The gas mask on her face fell off and was raised up. The girl blinked and looked around.<br>"What happened? Where am I?" She asked. The second figure walked over to one of the scientist.  
>"Give me your coat," he instructed. The scientist nodded and gave the second figure his lab coat.<br>"Here," the scientist said handing the coat over.  
>"Thanks." The second and third figure walked over to the girl. He put the coat around the girl. "You're finished," he said in a kind voice. The third figure helped her up.<br>"Come on I brought you a costume and a change of clothes," third figure said also in a kind walking her out. "After some rest and something good to eat, we can begin." The girl looked up at the third figure.  
>"Begin what?" The girl asked.<br>"Your training," the second figure called after them. The pair looked back at the second figure with his arms crossed and his hair back to normal for a minute and then continued on. The first figure walked up beside the second and watched the pair leave.  
>"Are you sure about this?" The first figure asked still facing forward.<br>"She'll be alright," the second figure answered who was also still facing forward. "You finished soon enough for her to get enough training in, and with the original's brother here, she should be able learn to control her knew powers pretty quick." The first figure finally turned his head toward the second figure.  
>"Now, there still is the matter of payment."<br>"Half of the money will be in your account by this afternoon," he told him still facing forward. "You'll get the other half when her training is finished. I want you to oversee her training. I don't want her to have any negative influence." The second figure started to walk away.  
>"Fair enough, but what is your name anyway?" The second figure did not stop or turn around.<br>"That is not important. All you should care about is getting the job done and your money." He turned as the door closed.  
>"Why anyone would go through that much trouble is beyond me," he said to himself. He then spoke to everyone else. "Well, get back work." The first figure left as well still wondering about his strange employer.<p>

To be continued...

Starfire flew in an open window into the living room looking a little gloomy. Raven was off to the side reading a book with the stuff animal Beast Boy gave her in one arm. Robin was over in the kitchen making a sandwich. Cyborg and Beast Boy were at the couch playing a racing game.  
>"Hey, Kory," Cyborg as she flew in. "Any luck?"<br>"No," Starfire answered in a sad tone. "I've searched the city many times and found many kitties but not the right one. Where could he have gone?"  
>"He could have left the city," Beast Boy pointed out still facing the screen.<br>"Yeah, I mean he can orb after all," Cyborg added also still facing the screen.  
>"I'm sure he'll turn up," Robin tried to reassure.<br>"I'm not so sure of that," Raven said not looking up.  
>"How can you say that?" Starfire shouted in an angry voice. "He was your pet. Why aren't you even worried?" Raven closed the book and yelled,<br>"Because I don't think he even was a cat!"  
>"Huh?" Starfire said confused.<br>"If he wasn't a cat, what was he?" Cyborg asked turning away from the screen. He turned back to find he had lost. "Aw man."  
>"Ha ah, I win," Beast Boy said happily. Raven stood up and said,<br>"A half-dragon."  
>"You don't think," Robin said catching the implication.<br>"Ah ha." Raven turned and left.  
>"Huh?" Starfire said even more confused now.<br>"I'll tell you later," Robin told her.  
>"What I want to know is, why won't she put that stuff animal I gave her down?" Beast Boy asked.<br>"You gave it to her," Cyborg said surprised.  
>"I went to Raven's room the night Tiger left and turned into a cat for her. When she turned down the offer, I went back to my room and found that laying on my floor. It looked like Tiger, but it was stuffed, and I thought Raven would like."<br>"You should have given it to her as a Christmas present."  
>"A what present?" Starfire asked.<br>"That right we need to go Christmas shopping and beat the rush," Robin said wolfing down his sandwich. "Everybody get changed and let's go." Starfire's face lit up.  
>"Is it that time of the year already?"<br>"Almost."  
>"I'll go tell Raven." Starfire quickly left the room and hurried to Raven's room.<p>

Raven sat on her bed hugging the stuff animal when Starfire called from the hall.  
>"Raven, we are going to the mall of shopping shortly for presents for the day of Christmas. Do you wish to come?" Raven let out a sigh.<br>"I'll be there in a minute." Raven sat the stuff animal in Tiger's basket, which she never got rid of. She then turned and changed into some casual clothes and went to meet the others.

The third figure walked out of the room as the second walked in. The girl was on her knees panting.  
>"Why does he have to be so hard?" She asked.<br>"When you are sent out, you're expected to be in full control of your powers, and time is running short," the second figure told her.  
>"But does he have to be so hard?"<br>"You knew it would not be easy and don't forget. You chose this. Nobody made you."  
>"I know, but I'm starting to wonder, if I'm cut out for this." The second figure placed a hand on her shoulder.<br>"You'll be fine. You may not be the original, but once your training is finished, I'm sure you'll be better than the original."  
>"You really think so?"<br>"I know so." He turned and proceeded to leave. "Now get so rest and something to eat," he said looking back over his shoulder. "Your new brother will want to train some more. I need to go. I have other presents to prepare. Keep up the good work."  
>"Thanks. I will."<p>

The Titans wore casual clothes not to get mobbed. But seeing how Beast Boy was all green and Cyborg was half-metal, they still had a few fans attack them. The Titans were all together when they walked pass a hardware store. Raven noticed something in the store and told her friends she would catch up with them later. Raven thought she saw the red-headed White Dragon in the store and decided to check it out. When she got close, she saw it was him, but he didn't have a tail.  
>"Hey. What are you doing?" Raven casually asked. White Dragon turned to Raven and did not seeming surprised<br>"Hey, Rae," he said, "just picking up a few things for gift." Raven looked at the pile he set on the counter.  
>"Are you going to make a present?"<br>"Sort of, you'll just have to wait and see."  
>"Is this everything, sir?" The cashier asked.<br>"No, but you can start ringing it up. I still need a few things." Raven followed as White Dragon went to get more stuff. "So, what's new?" He asked Raven.  
>"If you didn't already know," she started, and White Dragon laughed at the implication. "I got a cat."<br>"Is it boy or girl?"  
>"It's a boy," Raven said playing along, "and his name is Tiger."<br>"Really, how is he?"  
>"I don't know. He's been gone for a week now."<br>"How could you lose a cat?" He asked sarcastically.  
>"He was special. He could fight and orb."<br>"Sounds like my cat."  
>"What does he look like?"<br>"Will that be all?" The cashier asked.  
>"Yeah, that's everything," White Dragon told the cashier. He then turned to back answer Raven. "He's white with black tiger stripes. I also call him Tiger."<br>"Looks like we have the same cat," Raven pointed out.  
>"That'll be $375.48, sir," the cashier said.<br>"I'll do credit," White Dragon said handing the cashier a card. He then addressed Raven. "It seems like that."  
>"So am I going to get him back?" Raven asked.<br>"Here you go, sir. Thank you for coming," the cashier said handing White Dragon some bags.  
>"Thanks," he told the cashier. Again he turned back to Raven. "Maybe, you'll just have to wait see." He tapped Raven on the nose. White Dragon walked out of the store, turning to go the opposite way the Titans had passed. Looking back, he raised both eye brows twice and then walked on. Raven just smiled, shook her head, and chuckled. She left the store and caught up with her friends.<br>"I wonder what he's up to," she wondered.

To Be Continued...

The girl stood at attention as the second figure paced back and forth in front of her while examining her. He stopped and stared at the girl. The girl was wearing an unusual costume.  
>"Is she ready?" The second figure asked. The third figure stepped up also in a similar costume and said,<br>"She's ready."  
>"Thank you, G-Force. I will send the money to your account."<br>"You didn't have to pay me."  
>"I know, but you needed something for your time beside a new sister."<br>"Thanks." He turned toward the girl and asked, "How are you feeling, sis?"  
>"A little nervous," the girl answered.<br>"That's normal," the second figure told her. "Do keep in mind that you are not the original, but to the others you are."  
>"I know, and I feel kind of guilty for taking over somebody else's life. I remember what she did like I was the one who did, and I regret it."<br>"That's a good sign. The original had no regrets of what she'd done, and I'm sure you'll make better use of her powers."  
>"But will others buy it?" G-Force asked.<br>"Even though she volunteered, I specifically chose her, because I knew she would look and act like the original. I also chose her, because I knew she would do better with her powers."  
>"But if you knew," the girl started, "why was I so heavily watched?"<br>"Because you are still only human and so there was still a chance that you would turn bad. The main reason the original went bad was because she had a very bad influence when she was learning, when she was most impressionable. That is why you were so heavily watched. I was making sure history would not repeat itself."  
>"But what did you care, if she went bad?" G-Force asked.<br>"Because the original hurt her friends when she turned evil, I would not let that happen again especially since I'm the one who masterminded this whole thing."  
>"So if she turned evil, you're responsible."<br>"Exactly now, get some rest. We will be leave early." The second figure turned and started to leave. "I need to finish making preparations."  
>"But tomorrow's Christmas," the girl protested. The second figure turned around as the doors close.<br>"Exactly." He looked up once the doors were closed. "It's almost done." He let out a sigh "I hate being this secretive, but it's my job."

It was Christmas Eve in Titans Tower. Everyone was joyful, even Raven. The whole tower is decked on the inside, and the outside is covered with lights courtesy of Cyborg. A tree stood in the middle of the living room with a few presents under it. Starfire was giddier than usual. Cyborg kept blowing fuses with all his decoration. Beast Boy would not stop telling jokes. Raven tried to avoid Beast Boy, so his bad jokes wouldn't ruin her mood. Robin could be seen smiling at any time of the day, which is odd for him. Raven was the same way unless she had to listen to one of Beast Boy's jokes. Of course, if she wanted a good joke, her Special Secret Admirer started putting jokes in his letters that made Raven laugh. He had some good jokes like: What do get when you cross a snowman and a vampire? Frostbite.  
>"Oh, when will the Christmas come?" Starfire whined.<br>"Relax, Kory. It'll be here tomorrow," Robin reassured her. Cyborg set the stockings on the counter and said,  
>"Yeah, the speed twins just came by to drop off the gifts from Titans East and pick up our gifts for them."<br>"Oh, I cannot wait," Starfire complained.  
>"Don't worry. It'll be here before you know it," Raven told her. Starfire sighed<br>"I guess."  
>"Why don't we all turn in," Cyborg said locking down the tower, "so it will be tomorrow sooner."<br>"Good idea," Robin said. All the Titans went to bed, and Cyborg turned off the lights. During the night, one-by-one each titan got up and placed at least one more present under the tree. When all five had put their presents under the tree, a mysterious, skinny figure snuck in without tripping the alarm, put a few gifts in the corner and in the stockings, and then left without a sound while smiling the whole time.

All of the Titans woke bright and early. They all rushed for the gifts. Raven didn't have her stuffed animal with her for a change. They exchanged the gifts from each other and then opened the ones from Titans East. Then the Titans notice there was something in their stockings. Robin found a new cape. Beast Boy and Cyborg each found a new video game in theirs. Starfire found a whole bottle of mustard. She added it to the two cases of mustard she got from the speed twin. Raven reached inside her stocking and pulled out a small wrapped box. She unwrapped and opened the box. Inside the box, she found a note. She picked up the note and saw a necklace with a big blue gem with her symbol on it and a ruby in the eye of the raven. Raven gasped and put the necklace on. She then picked up the note she dropped and began to read it. The note read:  
>Hey, Raven. While doing my Christmas shopping, a guy caught me orbing and promised to keep my secret if I did this. He had me find a rare gem known as the blue diamond and if trying to find an unclaimed ore with it wasn't hard enough, he wanted me to engrave it with your symbol and put a ruby in the raven's eye. He also told me to say this:<br>A raven maybe seen as ugly,  
>But you are the fairest one of all.<br>I don't get it, but that's what he told me to say. When I asked who he was, he just said he was your Special Secret Admirer. Well for his sake, I hope you like.  
>Signed, White Dragon.<br>Raven smiled and put the note and necklace with her other gifts. Looking up she noticed the gifts in the corner.  
>"Hey, guys. We missed some," Raven said pointing to the gifts in the corner. Cyborg rushed over and brought the gifts back. One box was small. Another box was medium. The last box was big, and there were two cards.<br>"This is for you," Cyborg said handing Beast Boy a card. "This one's for you," he said handing Raven the medium size box. "This is for you," he said again handing Robin the other card. "This is Kory's," he said once more handing Starfire the small box. "And this one is mine," he said joyfully ripping open the large box. "Wow," was all he could say removing a pair of arms and legs and a note. After he read the note, he said, "Sweat. WD sent me new and improved limbs." Robin had just begun reading the card when Starfire tackled him and started kissing him. Out of the corner of eye, he finished reading the letter. The note told him that White Dragon had sent Starfire the beautiful necklace that was now in her hand, but he signed it love Robin. Robin put the card in his belt and kissed Starfire back. Raven opened her gift, and it was a book. She opened it, and the title was "The Galyan Scrolls". Raven's eyes widen as she turned the page. On the back of the page, White Dragon wrote that he found the Galyan Scrolls and copied them to put them in a book. Raven flipped through the book before closing and putting it with her other gifts. After setting the book down, she looked over at Beast Boy who continually read his card with a disappointed face over and over.  
>"What's wrong, Garfield?" Raven asked. Beast Boy sighed and said,<br>"White Dragon says he wants to give my gift in person, but he doesn't say when. I may never get it." Before Raven or Cyborg could say anything, White Dragon walked in and was in his hero form. Everyone turned to see him except Robin and Starfire who were a little preoccupied.  
>"Are you ready for your present, Gar?" White Dragon asked.<br>"Yeah, but why did I have to wait?"  
>"Because your gift is for everyone, but it's mainly for you."<br>"Huh?" Robin and Starfire finally look up as White Dragon steps to the side. The blonde girl that had been training under G-Force was the one that was standing behind White Dragon. Beast Boy's eyes widened and the other's jaws all dropped.  
>"Hi, guys," she said.<br>"Terra, is that you?" Beast Boy asked softly.  
>"Of course, it me."<br>"Terra!" He screamed for joy. Terra ran over to the others and got surrounded by everyone except Raven who had walked over to White Dragon.  
>"I can't believe it," Raven said turning around to watch the others. "How'd you do it?" White Dragon smiled.<br>"I didn't," he told her. She looked at him.  
>"Huh?" White Dragon whispered to her,<br>"The real Terra was rotten to the core. This girl is almost exactly like Terra, but she'll be good."  
>"But what happens when we go to fight crime?" She whispered back.<br>"She has all of Terra's powers and memories, so in a sense she is Terra. She knows she's a fake, but I think she's better than the original. You can let the others in on it in private, but I wouldn't tell Gar."  
>"Not a bad idea."<br>"Thanks. Oh and I have one more gift." White Dragon turned around and went out the door. The doors closed behind him. The doors reopened as Raven turned around. She looked down and saw Tiger. Raven held out her arms, and Tiger jumped into them. Tiger climbed up onto Raven's left shoulder and then walked around behind her head to Raven's right shoulder.  
>"I'll stay for night, but I have to go after that," Tiger whispered in Raven's ear.<br>"Can't you stay longer?" She whispered putting her arms down.  
>"Sorry, I still have things that need my attention."<br>"Okay." Raven held out her arms, and Tiger jumped into them. Raven turned around to join the others. When Starfire saw Raven walking over holding Tiger, she rushed over and grabbed Tiger right out of Raven's hands. She hugged him very tight and said,  
>"Oh, Tiger, where have you been? I was so worried." Tiger struggled, but Starfire's crushing hug was too tight. He orbed out of Starfire's arms and back onto Raven's shoulder. Once on Raven's shoulder, Tiger put his right paw over his chest and breathed very heavy before shaking his head and panting. Everyone except Starfire just started laughing. Terra walked over, picked up Tiger off Raven's shoulder, and petted him gently.<br>"Well aren't you cute? Who do you belong to?"  
>"He's mine," Raven said gently taking Tiger.<br>"Oh." Terra looked down, because she heard a noise. She saw Beast Boy as a puppy, and he was whining. She picked him up. "Are you going to be my pet?" Beast Boy gave a bark. "Okay."  
>"Just make sure you paper train him," Cyborg joked. Everyone broke out laughing.<br>Merry Christmas.

The End...or is it?


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Be My Valentine...

Cyborg was pacing back and forth. He had made a new pair of halo-rings and was in a suit. He seemed really nervous. Robin and Starfire were watching TV together on the couch. Raven was off to the side reading the latest letter from her Special Secret Admirer.  
>"Where is she?" Cyborg said nervously.<br>"Relax, Victor," Raven told him. "She'll be here."  
>"Yeah the speed twins will probably bring her over when she's ready," Robin added.<br>"Yeah, I guess so," Cyborg said with a sigh. "Wait. Aren't you going anywhere tonight?"  
>"Yes, why don't we go out for the Valentine thing?" Starfire asked. Robin hadn't planned on going anywhere.<br>"Well I really just wanted to stay here and be close to you, Kory," Robin bluffed. Starfire smiled.  
>"Weak," Raven whispered. Just then Beast Boy walked in the side door with Terra on his arm. He had his own pair of halo-rings on so his skin was white and his hair was blonde. He was also in a suit. Terra was dressed to kill in a pink dress.<br>"Hey, guys," Terra said entering the room.  
>"Hey, Terra," Robin greeted. "Who's your date?"<br>"Guys, it's me Beast Boy."  
>"Since when are you blonde," Raven asked.<br>"Since I was born with it."  
>"Well that explains the lack of brains."<br>"At least, I have a date."  
>"I've got a date," she said aloud and then whispered, "if he ever gets the guts to ask me." Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it, Cyborg. You need to calm down." Raven went to the front door and opened it, but it wasn't Bubble Bee. It was a guy with his back to the door. His blonde hair was neatly combed, and he was in a red long sleeves dress shirt, black khaki pants, and dress shoes. He turned around and when he saw Raven, he smiled. He held out the rose in his hand and said,<br>Roses are red,  
>Violets are blue,<br>The sun is bright,  
>But it cannot out shine you.<br>Raven immediately jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The stranger caught her almost like he was expecting it. With just those few words, she knew who it was. It was her REAL Special Secret Admirer, and she kissed him. The kiss lasted for about three minutes.  
>"Took you long enough," she said in a soft voice.<br>"I was waiting for the right moment."  
>"Nice moment," she said and kissed him again. "Come on in. I'll get changed."<br>"You don't have to."  
>"I want to." Raven's voice was unusually soft and sweet, but it was intentional. She led him to where the living room was, but didn't go in with him. She led him to the door, kissed him, took the rose, and teleported away to get ready. He walked in and the others looked at him confused.<br>"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Cyborg asked.  
>"I'm Raven's date," the admirer told him. "She just let me in. The name's Aaron, Aaron Draco."<br>"So you were the one at the door?" Robin questioned.  
>"Yeah. Raven lead me up here, took the rose I brought her and disappeared." Raven came back moments later dressed to kill in a hot red dress. She was prepared this time. All the guys' jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out. Starfire elbowed Robin, and Terra just slapped Beast Boy in the back of the head. Cyborg felt a sting on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Bumble Bee growing back to her natural size. She was in a nice sparkly silver dress and, her wavy hair was down.<br>"Do that again, and you'll be spending the rest of the night dumped," Bumble Bee threatened. Raven walked up to Aaron, closed his mouth, and kissed him. This made everyone's mouth drop.  
>"You ready?" She asked him.<br>"I've been waiting my whole life to hear you say those words," he replied with a smile. Raven let out a small giggle.  
>"Come on." With that, the couple left the room.<br>"Dude, was that Raven?" Beast Boy asked still half stunned.  
>"It did not sound like Raven," Starfire added.<br>"I've never seen that girl so...happy," Bumble Bee put in confused.  
>"I remember helping her buy that dress, but I never thought she'd wear it," Terra said.<br>"Anyone notice something missing?" Robin questioned.  
>"Like what?" Cyborg asked.<br>"Last time someone tried to ask Raven on a date, White Dragon was here and he was really interrogating the guy."  
>"Oh, yeah. I remember. Where is he anyway?" Beast Boy asked.<br>"He's not here, and I'm wondering why."  
>"Maybe he had plans," Cyborg defended.<br>"Maybe. Hmm."

To Be Continued...

Aaron took Raven to have a nice quite candlelight dinner. They then went to see a Romantic film. Then they took a stroll in the park, and he recited almost all of the poetry he written to her and some he hadn't. Raven was happy, truly happy, and could not feel any of her father's influence. They stopped on a small bridge and stared at the full moon.  
>"This was the best night of my life," Raven said happily.<br>"Mine to," Aaron agreed. They leaned in to kiss again, but Aaron straightened up all off a sudden.  
>"What is it?" He looked back toward the west with a serious look. His hair started to stand up, and Raven noticed a stripy armored tail starting to grow out of his butt. He gave a heavy sigh and looked back at Raven.<br>"I've got to go, but there's something I've got to tell you."  
>"Ssshhh," she said placing two fingers over his lips. "I know."<br>"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."  
>"It's okay. Just go. But," she said grabbing his arm as he turned to leave, "can I have one more kiss?" Aaron came back, held Raven close and gave her one more kiss before running off. It tasted sweet to both of them, and it gave Raven the same warm feeling his letters gave her. After he left, she said, "Just my luck. I fell for another dragon; at least this one really likes me." She teleported back to the living room in Titans Tower; where Robin and Starfire were watching a movie.<br>"Another fake?" Robin asked.  
>"No this was the real one, but he was not completely what I expected," Raven said though her voice was no longer soft.<br>"Would you like to watch the movie with us?" Starfire offered.  
>"Maybe some other time. I'm going to bed." She went back to her room and began to think. She remembered seeing a tear running down his cheek when his blade was over her heart. She remembered all the letters and how they made her feel. She remembered how he stayed by her side even when she didn't want him to. She remembered how he trusted her above everyone else. She remembered how he took a fatal blast for her. She remembered how hard he tried to get close to her. She remembered how far he went just for her. Laying in bed thinking, she said, "He does love me, and I love him." She fell asleep and for the first time in many years, she slept in peace.<p>

The End...or is it?


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Time Away

She lay on her bed staring at a photo she made and holding a stuffed animal of a cat. Raven had searched through the clips Robin had of White Dragon before she found the one she liked. It had only been a couple of days since she realized she loved him, and he hadn't shown up again for her to take his picture. She set the picture down and picked up one with them when he was still a cat. She could never stay mad at him when he was a cat. For some reason, she just shifted the anger toward the dragon. She still can do that, because they're the same person. She smiled.  
>BRINK BRINK BRINK<br>The alarm went off. Raven set the photo down and focused. She couldn't let her affection for him get in the way of her work. She threw her cloak on and went to join the others.

The Titans arrived on the scene. It was the Hive members again: Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo. White Dragon was already there, and he looked like he was just toying with them. Upon see the Titans, he moved to the center room and sent a lightning bolt at each of the Hive members. He gave a yank and pulled all three in. Before they collided with him, White Dragon jumped up and the three collided with each other. They were all stuck back-to-back. Mammoth stood up with Jinx and Gizmo still stuck to his back. White Dragon just looked at Robin and he threw a couple gadgets that tied up all of their arms and Mammoth's feet. Mammoth fell flat on his face. White Dragon touched the rope around their arms and energized it so Mammoth couldn't break it. White Dragon walked over to Raven and stood in front of her. Raven gave small smile and held out her arms. Everyone looked at her puzzled. White Dragon just smiled back and turned into Tiger. He jumped into Raven's arms. Raven then turned around and left. Everyone was speechless, and the others were now left to take the Hive members to jail.

When the others got back to the tower, Raven was sitting on the couch petting Tiger. Tiger just was laying with most of his body on her lap purring.  
>"So the White Dragon and Tiger is the same person?" Starfire asked.<br>"Looks that way," Robin answered  
>"I knew there was something strange about that cat," Beast Boy said in an I told you so tone. "How could she keep him as a pet?"<br>"Because he knew how to act like a pet and didn't take advantage of his new shape," Raven answered looking back at her friends. Tiger hadn't moved. He seemed to be in a trance created by Raven's touch. Beast Boy seemed to be getting mad.  
>"Come here, boy," Terra said noticing Beast Boy's anger. Beast Boy immediately turned into a puppy and ran to Terra. Terra picked him up, and he began licking her. Raven smiled at the sight and then looked back down at Tiger.<br>"Besides, he's my boyfriend." This got everyone's attention. Beast Boy even stopped licking Terra.  
>"Since when?" Cyborg asked surprised.<br>"Since Valentine." The questioning continued all afternoon. That night, Tiger laid in his basket until Raven fell asleep. Once Raven had fallen asleep, he got out of the basket and changed back to White Dragon. He walked over to Raven's bed side. She looked so beautiful laying there. A tear ran down his cheek. He brushed her hair a little, leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead. Raven smiled in her sleep.  
>"I'm sorry, but I can't stay," he whispered. White Dragon orbed to the bridge, the place where he had first arrived. He gave a sigh and looked up. "I'm ready." There was a flash of light, and White Dragon found himself on a high branch on a tall bare tree. He immediately got his next assignment and set off to do it.<p>

White Dragon watched as the little girl playfully climbed down the tree. Upon reaching the ground, she looked back up and waved.  
>"Bye," the girl waved. He waved back as the girl left. After the girl left, he stood up the best he could on the branch he was on.<br>"I'm ready," he said confidently. White Dragon was taken back to the Titan's dimensional vector. He hung in the air and looked down just as Green Lantern and Starfire started their attack. A lot of time had past in this vector. Raven's father had finally been killed, but Raven still turned bad without White Dragon around. Their beams hit Raven, but it wasn't enough to vaporize her body. A tear went down his cheek as he massed the energy for his own attack. Raven looked up as the blast came down on her. The blast vaporized her body, and White Dragon was taken back to where he was before he was brought here. Raven's soul self was left as a golden being. She was finally free of all earthly influence. She looked back up, but White Dragon was already gone. Because of the type of energy he used, only Raven knew who really had vaporized her. She still missed him though.

Time pasted, and the Titans West finally broke up. More time passed, and Cyborg decided to start a new team in San Francisco. He gathered together Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), Koriand'r (Starfire), Cassie Sandsmark (the second Wonder Girl), Bart Allen (the second Kid Flash), Conner Kent (Superboy), and Timothy Drake (the third Robin). Beast Boy had changed his name to Changeling and then back to Beast Boy. Starfire had been widowed twice and almost got married to Dick Grayson (the first Robin), but it never came to pass. Dick Grayson became Nightwing and joined the Justice League. Cassie was a normal kid until she helped Wonder Woman by "borrowing" the Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlet of Atlas. After speaking to Zeus himself and asking for powers of her own, Zeus gave her super-strength and the power of flight. She trained with the Amazon Artemis up until the death of Donna Troy, the first Wonder Girl. Bart was the grandson of Barry Allen, the second Flash, and was brought to this century after his father was killed. He was originally known as Impulse. His powers mirror those of Wally West, the original Kid Flash and the current scarlet speedster, with one major exception: he also could remember everything he reads at super-speed. After Deathstroke, Slade, blasted his kneecap, he got a new artificial one, and he read the entire local public library at super-speed, he made himself a new costume and started calling himself Kid Flash all in the same night. Conner Kent was made in a lab from Superman's DNA and Lex Luthor's. Only Conner, Tim, and a strange user named snapdragon, and no it's not White Dragon, knows the truth about the human half of Superboy's DNA. Conner escaped from the lab and was taken in by the Kents under the guise of Conner Kent, the cousin to Clark. Since he is not an exact clone, his powers differ. He has a limited form of telekinesis and only time will tell what else he has. After Dick stopped being Robin, Batman trained a new Robin (Jason Todd) only for him to be killed at the hands of the Joker. After that, Tim discovered Batman's true identity and became the third Robin. Shortly after Cyborg started the new team, a new Brother Blood, apparently the son of Trigon, gave Raven a new body, so he could marry her and bring about Armageddon. His first attempt failed, and he was sent else where by Raven with a whole bunch of monster that would now serve him. It will be only a matter of time before he will come back. Raven rejoined the Titans and started school there in San Francisco. With Raven back, it's only a matter of time before White Dragon comes back.

The End...or is it?


End file.
